Suspect
by B L Lindley Anderson
Summary: Qui-Gon's life is put in danger three times in a single week and all the evidence points to his best friend being behind the attempts.


"Suspect"

by B. L. Lindley-Anderson

I have a new start. I want to make the most of it. How? What is the best way? I must carefully consider. I have made mistakes in the past. I can't afford to let those same errors foul up my new opportunities. Still, there are…loose ends from the past I would like to tie up. Some things that need to be brought to a close. There still is that damnable Jedi who keeps interfering in my plans. However, I can not allow myself to be so blinded by revenge that I lose sight of my bigger plans. That is a mistake too. One that has cost me before. Yes. I must proceed with my work…and if the opportunity to take care of him presents itself…then I will take advantage of it. Just watch and wait. He will not foil me again! I can't afford it.

He moved from the window he'd been looking out and sat in a chair at his desk.

So…where do I go from here? I know I could re-invent what I have done in the past. After all, first creation is the hardest. Re-creation should be easier…especially with my great genius. But why should I have to remake what already exists? I know that the virus I created is at the Jedi temple. I suspect that my lab on Garin was raided by those…Jedi also. I wonder just how many of my creations they have. Probably are studying them. I know I would. The best way to defeat your enemy is to know him. If they hope to prevent the resurgence of the virus or the midiclorian stimulator…or anything else they may have stolen from me, then their best hope would be in understanding how they work.

Hmm…. The Jedi temple. That would be the key to getting back to my work as quickly as possible. But how to get in without arousing suspicion? I certainly would be noticeable going in there.

He stood and walked close to the window to study his reflection. The new metal body gleamed in the light streaming through the window. It made Ruka unrecognizable now to those used to his green furry shapeless form. However, it also made him rather conspicuous. There's no way he would be able to get into the temple without being noticed. That was the disadvantage to his new body.

He didn't let that discourage him however. His body may be different, but his mind was still the same brilliant one that had brought him so much triumph in the past. Ruka just needed to put that intellect to work. There was a way to get access to what he desired. He just had not thought of it yet.

Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi were circling, a couple of feigns to get an idea of reaction time and defense style. The elder Jedi had a few loose strands of hair plastered to his sweat-covered forehead. Obi-Wan's face glimmered as rivulets of sweat trickled down his face as well. This was the last event in a long morning workout that the mentor had planned for his learner. They were both tired, yet neither would acknowledge it. All thoughts were pushed away but thought for the moment. Then the master parried and deftly the apprentice turned the blow aside. _Very good Padawan._ The compliment was given and taken in stride, the rhythm of their dance not interrupted.

Obi-Wan lunged forward with a thrust to Qui-Gon's right side, which he effortlessly blocked. The apprentice didn't hesitate but attacked again. Again the elder Jedi easily deflected the blow. He felt a wave of frustration pass over the padawan. At once Obi-Wan shrugged it away and focused himself. His master smiled.

The young man decided he'd been too quick. Now he would wait and watch for a moment. Qui-Gon feigned a thrust to Obi-Wan's left and quickly recovered for a lunge to the opposite side. However, the apprentice had been mindful enough not to be fooled. He quickly sidestepped the lunge and scored a touch to his master's torso. Qui-Gon smiled. Obi-Wan was becoming a very able swordsman.

Although he noted the smile, the padawan didn't allow it to distract his concentration. He reset himself and concentrated only on the moves of the man before him. Obi-Wan feigned and withdrew. He waited a couple of heartbeats and feigned again but Qui-Gon was prepared and while the saber was extended he brought down a hard blow to it and the saber clattered to the floor.

The apprentice was very disappointed in himself. He could more easily accept when his master scored touches to him…but to be so easily disarmed. That was harder to take. Obi-Wan retrieved his saber as Qui-Gon walked up to him.

"A good job Padawan. You have learned much."

"Except how to hold on to my weapon."

"All things come in time and with practice. This is why we train so hard. Evaluate your overall performance Obi-Wan. You did well. There are still things to learn but you continue to improve."

"Thank you Master."

"Now…why don't you go ahead and get cleaned up."

Obi-Wan headed toward the shower area. Qui-Gon was about to follow until he saw a familiar sight out of the corner of his eye. A very tall and very muscular blonde Jedi master…his best friend Jareel.

"What news of the Lyg'tren's?" he boomed as he walked over to Qui-Gon.

"Nothing new on Tylo."

"Still loose and about his mischief?"

"I suppose so. Chief Harlo continues his pursuit of information on him and his activities."

"And the elegant Lady Lyg'tren?"

"Apparently living her happy elegant life. Quite the socialite and philanthropist as I hear."

"Hmm."

"What's that mean?"

But the big Jedi preferred a change of subject. "Obi-Wan has learned much."

"Yes," Qui-Gon agreed. "He is a quick learner and quite talented with the saber."

"Yes…too bad he doesn't have a better teacher."

"Such as you perhaps?"

Jareel grinned. "Everyone at the temple knows that my padawan, Daven, is the most accomplished saber handler among the apprentices."

Qui-Gon's eyes went wide and he said in a mocking tone, "Oh…really. I haven't heard one say that…except you. Is that why you and Daven aren't practicing? I, ah…don't see him on the training floor. He's so good he doesn't need to practice?"

"We finished up long ago…while you were still stumbling around old man," Jareel's ice blue eyes gleamed.

Qui-Gon's head whipped around suddenly. He saw the look on Jareel's face and knew his friend was trying to draw him in. "You're not but a handful of years younger than me old friend."

"Aye, that's the beauty of it. No matter how old I get…you'll always be older." Jareel brought down a huge hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder.

"When my age you become look as good you will not," Qui-Gon grinned.

"So now you resort to insolence towards the council. Is that what you are teaching Obi-Wan? He does need a new master."

"I'm not the one who keeps getting called before the council for terrorizing padawans," Qui-Gon pointed out. Jareel had this maddening habit of lying in wait for an unsuspecting apprentice to come near and he would leap out with his light saber bellowing "Defend yourself young one!" It was his version of teaching the apprentices to be mindful.

"Ah, what does the council know about it? In the real world one never knows where the next attack will come from. It could come from the person at your side," he grinned as he looked at Qui-Gon. "They should learn to be always on their guard. How else will they learn if no one challenges them?"

"Now who is being disrespectful of the council?"

"There's no carrying on a discussion with you. You always side track it."

The elder Jedi just smiled. This was vintage Jareel. Always determined to come out on top. "I beg your pardon," Qui-Gon bowed. "I'm sorry to be a less than worthy opponent in your verbal sparring. Perhaps you are right about your abilities. Would you consider teaching Obi-Wan the basics of having a sharp tongue?"

The hulking blonde Jedi glanced at his friend and then grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder. He began walking to the shower area.

"Thanks for the lift Jareel, but I think I can make it on my own."

"No, you can't old man. You need someone to help you out."

_What is he up to? What is going to be my payment this time?_

Jareel turned on the cold water in one of the shower stalls and then lowered Qui-Gon into it still in his workout clothes. The Jedi yelped at the spray of chilly water hitting him and tried to exit, but the big man wouldn't step aside. Qui-Gon quickly turned the water off.

"Jareel…" he said through clenched teeth but said nothing more as he tried to collect himself. Meanwhile the blonde hulk was laughing heartily. Daven and Obi-Wan had come to see what all the uproar was about. Obi-Wan wasn't sure whether he dared laugh at his master or not. Daven covered his mouth and stayed out of sight behind his large master.

"Did that cool you down now? Should certainly take the edge off that tongue of yours."

Qui-Gon had composed himself. He grinned. "Yes…it certainly cooled me off. Now, it you all will excuse me…I would like to finish what Jareel started."

The big Jedi's fun ended at once. By calming down so quickly, Qui-Gon had stopped the joking dead in its tracks. Jareel knew his friend well enough to know this round was over…advantage Qui-Gon. He turned to the two padawans. "Well? What are you standing around like that for? Are you in the shower or finished? Get wet or get dressed." Obi-Wan and Daven turned and left…grinning to themselves.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were seated at a table in the dining hall enjoying a meal.

"I got a letter from my brother Uriel. He's the leader of the village now. The people always knew he had that capability, but he shrunk from it. Now that he's worked out all his past conflicts he has taken a larger role in the life of his town…and in the life of his family."

"That's wonderful news Master. I'm so happy to hear it. It certainly was a worthwhile endeavor for you to go back and work things out with him. You seem a different person since then too," Obi-Wan smiled.

"Really?" Qui-Gon replied. "I didn't know I was so bad before," he grinned. The apprentice started to defend himself but his master cut him off with, "Look. Here's a new holo of my nephews."

"Wow, they've grown so much in such a short time. They also have that same face that you and your brother have. A very strong family resemblance."

"Yes," Qui-Gon said almost absently. "Perhaps I will take a vacation this year when Master Yoda brings it up, instead of deferring it as I usually do. I think I'd like to see them again."

"Would it be all right if I came along Master?"

"Of course Padawan. You're welcome. Orton and Jonal liked you. They would be happy to see you again, I think," he replied with a smile.

Then their quiet was shattered when a familiar voice called out. "And do you mind if we join you?" Jareel and Daven were making a beeline for the table.

"Not at all Jareel. If you think it's safe enough for you," Qui-Gon smiled at Obi-Wan.

"Safe? A cold day it will be when I have to worry about you not being safe for me to be around!"

"Oh…OK. I just thought after I showed you who was boss in the shower room you'd have a little more respect for me."

"Now you two apprentices, don't you let this space pirate lead you astray. You know it's not right to lie don't you?"

"Lie?" Qui-Gon looked hurt. "I didn't lie. I did show you who was boss. Think back again to how it ended."

"Oh but you think you're clever now, don't you? It's a good thing for you there's no place to wrestle in here…or we'd see who's boss."

"You usually don't let details like that stop you." Qui-Gon wondered how far he could push his friend before they would both be sorry. Could Jareel really be provoked to start something in here?

"Why don't you put your saber where your mouth is? Why don't you meet me first thing in the morning on the training floor before morning workouts start?"

"I really would like to Jareel, but Master Yoda has asked me to join him for his morning meditation tomorrow."

"Space dog! You're a coward. Hiding behind the council."

"No, Master Jareel," Obi-Wan replied. "I was there. Master Yoda really did ask him."

"Hmph," Jareel began. "When you least expect it…I'll be there waiting for you. I'll get you for this." His tone was serious but his merry eyes gave him away.

"I can hardly wait," Qui-Gon said dryly. _I must be on my guard now. He won't give up until he feels like he has gotten me back._

They fell into silence as the four began to attack their food in earnest.

"Oh Obi-Wan," Daven suddenly remembered. "Did you see Master Leish this morning? He was sparring with his apprentice, Harld. I don't know what happened, but somehow or other he ended up going head over heels onto the floor. It was pretty funny. But he didn't think so. He was hot over everyone laughing at him."

"And I missed that?" Jareel cried in dismay. "A chance to tease the sour old master and I missed it. You didn't tell me about it Daven."

"I had forgotten until I saw Master Leish just now."

Jareel turned to see the pale green humanoid crossing the dining hall. He started to get up but Qui-Gon grabbed his hand. "Jareel, let it go. Isn't there enough between you two without you making things worse?"

"There wouldn't be a problem if he would just loosen up and learn to laugh occasionally. I feel sorry for Harld. Can you imagine not being able to laugh for fear your master was going to admonish you?"

"Oh, I don't think it's as bad as that," Qui-Gon replied. "I've seen Harld laugh many times. I've even seen Leish smile."

"You've seen more than I have," Jareel said looking down his nose at his friend. "By the way, why are you always taking up for Leish. Whose side are you on anyway?"

"I'm not taking sides. I just feel a kinship with Leish. After all we are both on the receiving side of your antics."

Jareel just stared at Qui-Gon for a moment. His pale blue eyes were twinkling like stars. "I can see we are going to have this match soon. What exactly is your schedule tomorrow? How about after morning meditation?"

The elder Jedi stood and picked up his tray. "My day is quite full tomorrow old friend. Maybe another time."

As the Jedi and his apprentice walked away Jareel called after him, "What about the next day? Don't ignore me you dirty space dog!"

Qui-Gon just laughed. After they exited the hall Obi-Wan said, "I know you're not afraid to face Master Jareel, why do you avoid sparring with him?"

"I'm not afraid of sparring with Jareel, Padawan. I'm afraid of winning. You see how badly he wants me. If I win, it will only make him keener on getting me back. The longer he has to wait to get back at me, the worse the payback will be."

"So, you think you would defeat Master Jareel?"

"I have before, but he has defeated me as well. We're fairly evenly matched. I don't mind sparring with him for a good reason…but not for his entertainment. He is stronger than I am and he can wear me down when he has a mind to. I'll let him cool down for a couple of days."

"You two have been friends for a long time haven't you?"

"Yes, since we were initiates. Even the separation of training and missions didn't douse our friendship. Jareel is quite the prankster, but underneath is a heart as big as he is. I would trust him with my life."

"I hope I can be that kind of friend to Daven."

Qui-Gon put a big hand on his apprentice's shoulder. "I think you will be. I think you are."

Mi'al Noseen, the chief healer in the Jedi temple hospital was going over some records at his desk. One in particular had his complete interest at the moment, Ruka's record. The green Klastarian had certainly been a thorn in the side of the Jedi for sometime before he was finally brought down by his own shortsightedness. By not completely testing the midiclorian stimulator before he had used it on himself, Ruka had brought about an overproduction of midiclorians in his system. That had led to the stroke that incapacitated the jade blob.

The healer was fairly certain the Klastarian was debilitated by the resulting damage. He was non-responsive when they had tried to communicate by computer with him. However, just to be completely sure, Mi'al had injected Ruka with his own virus so his midiclorians would be destroyed. Then his body would regulate the amount of midiclorian cells that would be produced and he would return to his formerly low level. Perhaps it was overkill, but Mi'al had not gotten to be the healer he was by being anything more than thorough and cautious in all things.

He consulted a calendar to see how much time had elapsed since then. It would be prudent he thought to take a blood sample from the Klastarian to make sure that the virus had indeed worked as expected. Just to be sure. Mi'al pressed a button on his desk to activate the comm unit.

"Yes Mi'al?"

"Ponder, could you contact the state care facility in our district and request a blood sample from Ruka? I'd like to follow up on him."

"I will contact them at once."

"Thank you."

The following morning Qui-Gon did indeed meet Master Yoda at his favorite meditation chamber. The time spent together was enriching and refreshing for them. Qui-Gon had felt honored to be asked because he knew how much Yoda enjoyed his time alone in the Force. The little Jedi also still had a place in his heart for his former padawan though and still tried to be a teacher and encourager when he could.

Obi-Wan was already on the training floor stretching and warming up when Qui-Gon entered. The apprentice could feel the peace radiating from his master and didn't miss the little smile on his face.

"The meditation must have been a fruitful time Master."

"Yes Obi-Wan. It was indeed. Are you ready to begin?"

It was a familiar pattern to the padawan…a comfortable one. Like the cycle of life. In his often unpredictable life as a Jedi, the apprentice had come to appreciate the comfort of having certain routines that he could count on. And this was one he didn't mind.

Qui-Gon spent some time warming up. Then they ran some laps on the track that encircled the gym on the upper level. Obi-Wan noticed a familiar face that kept looking up now and again and wondered if his master noticed Jareel watching. He wondered what was going through the big man's mind. It was hard to know what the big blonde Jedi would do next. He was the one unpredictable thing about the predictable life on the training floor. Qui-Gon didn't mention it…so Obi-Wan didn't either.

Next they moved to the weight training area. Jareel and Daven were there.

"Daven, you're going to have bulk up young one. You're just too skinny. How do you expect to build up like me if you don't have anything to build up?"

"Yes Master," Daven seemed chastised.

"Don't you worry Daven," Qui-Gon retorted. "You should have seen Jareel when he was your age. He was like a walking gimmer stick."

"No distractions please while I am working with my padawan," Jareel said in a huff. Qui-Gon grinned and saw Daven trying to hold back a smile.

"Let's get busy Obi-Wan."

They worked out there and tried to keep their minds on the exercises. But occasionally Jareel would make a comment directed to Daven, but obviously for Qui-Gon's benefit.

"Daven you need to work on your focus."

"Yes Master," he tried to keep his face serious but his dark eyes glimmered.

"I don't think there's any need for sparring today Obi-Wan. I think we have already been through that today," Qui-Gon replied as he and Obi-Wan moved back out onto the training floor.

Obi-Wan followed with a smile on his face. They took up positions and produced their light sabers. As they began their face off Jareel came over to watch. He was using the match for instructional purposes for Daven…apparently. It soon became obvious what his true intention was…to harass Qui-Gon some more.

At one of the Jedi master's moves Jareel said, "Now that is_ not_ the way to perform that maneuver. He got away with it because he was lucky…but it was a clumsy way to do it."

Qui-Gon heard the remark but let it go at once. He needed to keep his concentration on what Obi-Wan was doing. Jareel kept up the chatter but his friend shut it out and focused on the match. Seeing that he was not going to be able to get through, the big blonde Jedi eventually gave up and moved off to train with Daven. Suddenly it became simpler for Qui-Gon to keep his focus on what he was doing. It was now a much easier match for the Jedi and he ended up wearing Obi-Wan down more than he intended.

"I think we should take a break. It was a little more intense work out than what I had planned. Take it easy."

"All right Master," Obi-Wan huffed. "I might walk around a little the track a little to cool down."

"That's a great idea. I'll join you."

As they walked Qui-Gon watched Jareel. He shook his head. The big Jedi was a mystery to him even as long as he had known him. He should be used to Jareel's antics by now…but he always managed to come up with something new and unexpected. And the Jedi had to admit that his friend could easily get to him from time to time…even after all Jareel had pulled on him in the past. The only way this latest harassment from the brute was going to end was if either of them got sent on a mission…or if a showdown settled it.

It wasn't that he was afraid of anything Jareel would do to him. Even in all his crazy stunts his best friend had never hurt him…not on purpose anyway and never seriously. It was just that Jareel had so much…passion about anything he did. He always did everything in a big way and was a sore loser. At least where his joking was concerned he was a sore loser. That's the reason why Qui-Gon was trying to avoid Jareel just now. This could easily escalate into something that would end up getting one of them…usually Jareel, in trouble with the council. Qui-Gon didn't want that. He also knew that being passive and allowing the blonde Jedi to "get him" wasn't the answer either. His friend wanted to earn his paybacks, not have them given to him. That would be as bad to Jareel as losing on one of his jokes.

That left Qui-Gon in a no win situation. The only way out he could see was to go ahead and face whatever Jareel had in mind and get it over with before this escalated anymore. And he knew the hulk would want an audience to see his triumph. So, that meant either he would be subject to some kind of accident with food in the dining hall…or to a show of Jareel's great strength on the training floor. Given a choice he'd just as soon have food spilled on him.

The two Jedi descended the stairs and started toward the shower area. Jareel turned and waved with a big smile. Qui-Gon couldn't stand it anymore. He walked over to the big blonde hulk.

"OK…you win. You get what you want. Just tell me where and when."

Jareel's blue eyes gleamed and he grinned big. "Tomorrow morning before training, here, light sabers."

"Done."

Qui-Gon turned to leave and Jareel called after him, "Rest well my friend. You're going to need it."

As the elder Jedi walked up to where Obi-Wan waited for him, the apprentice was filled with curiosity. At first he decided if Master Qui-Gon wanted him to know, he'd tell him. But when no explanation was forthcoming, Obi-Wan couldn't stand it anymore.

"Master, what was that about?"

"What?" Qui-Gon said in complete innocence.

"What did Master Jareel mean when he said you'd need your rest?"

The Jedi master put a stern hand on his apprentice's shoulder. "I will tell you, but I don't want you spreading this around, all right?"

"Yes Master."

"Jareel and I are going to have a sparring match tomorrow morning early."

"Really? May I watch?"

"Yes…and remember you're not to say anything. I'm sure Jareel will probably broadcast it…but I'd rather keep a low profile with it. I don't think Master Yoda would view it favorably if he knew the motivation behind it."

"But you're still going to do it?"

"Yes…to relieve the pressure that's building under Jareel. That's the only thing that's going to satisfy him…and get him off my back. Perhaps if he does get in trouble with Master Yoda it might cool him down for awhile."

Obi-Wan grinned. "I don't think I've ever seen the two of you quite this worked up before."

"I think it's that we aren't used to being at the temple for so long. Being always on the move and having a mission to accomplish makes you appreciate time to relax and restore yourself. But also, it can make you antsy for adventure. Remember Master Yoda's teaching…a Jedi does not crave adventure. If you don't keep your focus…this is what can result."

Obi-Wan was surprised. "You mean even a Jedi master has such struggles?"

"Being a master doesn't make Jareel any less human. It is more of a struggle for him because his people were warriors. He has to work harder to overcome that than you and I do. It is not a bad thing…he does usually control it well. And at least when he does let it out, it is in a way like this…not an aggressive way. He has learned how to re-channel that aggressive tendency into something less harmful."

"Most of the time anyway."

Qui-Gon laughed. "Well…his intentions are good. He really doesn't mean to hurt anyone."

"I'm sorry to be so long getting back with you Mi'al…but it seems there is a problem."

"What is it?"

"Are you certain about which care facility you asked me to contact in reference to Ruka?"

"Yes. Very certain. Why?"

"Because he is not there."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes sir. He was there, but apparently, he has been transferred. I've been trying to track that down. And…so far I am unable to find out where he currently is."

Mi'al slumped back in his chair. It wasn't possible that a criminal ward of the state could be so easily lost in the system…was it? "Keep checking. We need to find out where he is."

"Yes Mi'al."

_But he's incapacitated. Even if he has been taken from the hospital, he's not capable of further problems. I'm fairly certain…but I'd rather be completely certain. I'd better inform the Jedi council of this._

After their midday meal, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan retired to a study room for the master to instruct his apprentice in the more mundane aspects of being a Jedi…diplomacy and history. A quiet afternoon was passed. Obi-Wan was a good student and even in the drier subjects paid close attention and was sharp on his understanding. He was surprised at the end of the afternoon when Qui-Gon said, "Well done Padawan." His mind had been only partially on his studies. He was thinking about tomorrow morning's show down.

"Why don't you go along to the dining hall Obi-Wan? I'm going to just have a light snack and a quiet evening."

"Preparing for tomorrow?" Obi-Wan grinned.

"No, of course not," Qui-Gon replied. "I just wanted a night to read and relax." Then he pointed a finger at the apprentice, "Remember…quiet."

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan bowed and left. He couldn't wait to talk to Daven. He was sure Daven knew about this…that was one person he could discuss it with.

And to Obi-Wan's great delight Daven was in the dining hall…alone. He got his food and hurried over to the table.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. I've been dying to talk to you. Have you heard?" Daven's dark eyes were shining.

"Heard what?" The apprentice remembered his master's admonishment…so he was going to let Daven bring it up first.

"Come on. About Master Jareel and Master Qui-Gon. Surely you heard about it?"

"Sure…but Master Qui-Gon told me to keep quiet about it…so, just in case you didn't know…"

"Yeah…like I wouldn't," Daven snorted.

"Is Master Jareel telling everyone?" Obi-Wan asked in surprise.

"Well…no, not everyone. Just a couple of people. He wouldn't tell Master Leish for example. He'd probably go straight to the council."

"Master Jareel is…interesting."

"Go ahead and say it…he's too strange in regard to the Jedi ways to believe he's a Jedi." Daven chuckled. "But he really is true to the code when it comes down to it Obi-Wan…and he's a good master and teacher."

"I know that Daven. I didn't mean anything bad toward him. It's just that most of the masters are so serious…so solemn. And Jareel is…"

"Confounding to the rest of them." Both apprentices laughed and dug into their meal.

In reality Qui-Gon had thought little about Jareel's challenge since he and Obi-Wan had discussed it in the dressing area off the gym. And that certainly was not why he wanted a quiet evening. It may be a big deal to his big friend. But to Qui-Gon the sparring match was nothing more than that. He would make no special effort for it. It seemed as though he was going to have to re-emphasize that talk about a Jedi not craving adventure with his padawan.

Upon entering his quarters he neatly hung his robe. Then he removed his boots. He walked to the bedroom where he set the boots down and doffed his belt and tabard. His tunic hung open as he turned to go to the kitchenette. The Jedi made himself a cup of tea and got a couple of muffins. He went out to sit on the balcony to have his snack. The big yellow sun was getting low on the horizon off to the right. He watched the never-ending stream of traffic going by. It was almost hypnotizing to watch…like fish in an aquarium.

When he finished the light supper he placed the cup next to his chair. He rested his large hands easily in his lap and closed his eyes. Effortlessly he settled into the Force. He wrapped himself in its warmth and peace and allowed himself to become one with it. The sweetest times were the times he spent sunken deep into the energy field that surrounds all things. And it was always hard to want to come out of it…so relaxing and calm was it.

Finally, the Jedi opened his eyes. The sun had long ago gone beneath the horizon. It was dark except for the lights of the buildings. He stretched his long frame and slowly stood. Qui-Gon set his cup in the sink and browsed his library for a book to read. He lay on the couch and read voraciously at first, but the more relaxed he became, the slower his reading. Soon he was having trouble keeping his eyelids open. He lay the book down and closed his eyes to rest them he told himself…just for a minute and then he would get up for a shower. That was his last conscious thought.

Qui-Gon was walking through a verdant green field scattered with many colors of blossoms and small creatures flitting among them. The wind in the trees and the sound of little animals skittering along was music to his ears. Then there was a new noise…somehow it seemed out of place. That sound shouldn't be here. Why was it?

Then the Jedi began to come to full consciousness. He had been dreaming…but the new noise was real. It was his door chime. Slowly he pulled himself up from the sofa and stumbled to the door. He operated the panel and before the door came completely open he said, "Good morning Obi-Wan."

"Good morning Master." Obi-Wan looked at his disheveled master. "Aren't you ready?"

"No. I fell asleep on the sofa. I didn't set an alarm. I'm just now waking up."

"But you were supposed to meet Master Jareel this morning."

"Yes, I remember. Just give me time to shower. I won't be long. Have you had breakfast?"

"Not yet."

"Probably not enough time now that I'm late. Help yourself. There's some muffins and fruit."

"Thank you Master."

The Jedi hurried through his shower. He preferred long hot showers. But it was his own fault he reminded himself. Quickly he dressed and grabbed some breakfast and the two Jedi were off to the training area.

"Obi-Wan why are you so excited about this?"

"Because to see you and Master Jareel spar will be wonderful. You're both great swordsmen."

"Is that all?"

"Well…"

"Do we need to have that talk again about adventure?"

"I'm sorry Master," Obi-Wan sounded chastised.

"But do you understand the point?"

"Yes. Jedi do what they do to serve the cause of peace and justice not for excitement. Jedi use their power for defense not for offense. Jedi serve others first and themselves last."

"Correct. So why is it wrong to crave adventure?"

"Because that is self serving and causes one to lose one's focus."

"Right. Are you still excited about this?"

The padawan hesitated then quietly admitted, "Yes."

Qui-Gon gave him a slightly severe look and said, "At least you are being honest with me."

When the two Jedi entered the gym, Qui-Gon was shocked at the number of people who were there so early. Jareel came over and pounded his broad shoulders.

"Good morning Qui-Gon. Glad to see you didn't change your mind."

"Why should I change my mind? Are all these people here for this?"

"And why else would they come to this place so early in the morning?"

"Did you make a general announcement to the temple?"

"No, just a few interested onlookers. Are you nervous?"

"Of course not. But you know if Master Yoda finds out the reason for this…"

"Yes, I'll get the 'a Jedi craves not adventure' lecture…followed by his latest idea in punishment."

A lopsided grin came to the Jedi master's face. "Very well…if you choose to go on with this…and mock Master Yoda, just remember…"

"Yes, I know. You told me so. Are you going to talk or spar?"

The tall Jedi walked to a bench along the wall. He slipped off his robe and belt. Then he pulled his tabard over his head. Lastly he let his tunic slip off his arms. Jareel was copying his movements at another bench as he watched and grinned.

The two Jedi masters came to face one another at the center of the training floor. They bowed to each other and then took a couple of steps back. Qui-Gon ignited his brilliant green light saber and took a stance. Jareel was still grinning big as his blue saber came to life. The buzz of whispers that had been going through the crowd suddenly quieted.

The pair circled a couple of times. Jareel made first attack with a lunge. Qui-Gon easily deflected the blow and immediately thrusted, touching the right side of Jareel's torso. The blonde Jedi flinched at the burn but that was his only reaction. He pulled back only long enough to re-evaluate his opponent. In only seconds he was back in Qui-Gon's reach and getting ready to launch an attack. Anticipating the move, Qui-Gon brought his saber up and easily knocked the blue blade aside. Once the saber was away, the Jedi lunged and scored another touch to Jareel. Again he took it in stride…but inside he was frustrated with himself that Qui-Gon was getting the better of him so early. _Focus Jareel._

Someone was pushing their way through the crowd. Annoyed at the rudeness, the watching Jedi were indignant until they saw who was coming through and at once they made room. Finally reaching the front, the little green figure came to a halt and leaned on his gimmer stick.

Jareel was too impatient and his attack showed it. Time and again he would make bad approaches and the more focused Jedi easily blocked his blows. Qui-Gon had made contact with Jareel at least a half dozen times. The big blonde Jedi knew what his mistake was and he was having a hard time recovering his focus. The elder Jedi also knew what the mistake was so he was decreasing the time between his attacks to try to keep Jareel from regaining himself.

Finally Jareel stepped back out of Qui-Gon's reach. At that Qui-Gon smiled. He knew his idea was working. The smile was all it took. Jareel stepped up and blindly thrusted his saber and finally scored a touch to Qui-Gon's right shoulder area…but the blade kept going through the skin. Qui-Gon looked down in shock at the pain and the crowd gasped. In horror, Jareel withdrew and his friend slowly collapsed to the floor.

The blonde Jedi dropped the offending object from his hands and ran at once to Qui-Gon. Immediately Obi-Wan was there also. Blood flowed from the open wound.

"Cloth, Obi-Wan! I need to stop the bleeding. Someone get a healer up here at once."

Several people scattered to make the comm to the temple hospital.

Without stopping to think the apprentice at once ripped his tunic. Jareel pressed the cloth to the wound applying pressure. Qui-Gon moaned at that.

"Rest easy friend. You know it's necessary."

The blonde Jedi kept pressure on the wound and focused the healing power of the Force onto the wound to help stop the blood flow. He watched Qui-Gon's face. He lay still breathing in short huffs.

"Help is on the way." He paused and then he ventured. "Qui-Gon I'm sorry. I know my saber was set for sparring. I know it. I'm so sorry."

In the confusion, there was a calming presence. Yoda made sure in the chaos of Jedi running about that the temple hospital did get notified. Next he picked up Jareel's saber from the floor. As soon as everything was under control he wanted a close look at it. Finally he came up on the other side of Qui-Gon. He knelt down and placed one of his tri-fingered hands on top of Jareel's and focused on the Force as well.

Soon Mi'al and Kiel appeared pushing a gurney between them. Mi'al took Jareel's place and lifted the cloth to have a look at the wound.

"Pressure dressing," he said to Kiel who complied immediately. The healer applied the dressing. Quickly he assessed the Jedi's vitals and he and Kiel loaded Qui-Gon onto the gurney and headed out of the gym to the temple hospital.

Jareel, Obi-Wan and Daven were close behind. As a few others started to follow Yoda stopped them. "Enough that is. Informed they will keep us. A crowd the hospital does not need. Return to you duties you will."

The assembled Jedi stared at Yoda for a moment and then scattered slowly, much whispering buzzing among them. Satisfied that the Jedi were not going to descend on the temple hospital, Yoda began the walk there himself.

When he arrived he took a seat in the waiting room. Jareel sat with a very stricken look on his face. Daven held one of his master's big hands and was speaking quietly to him. On his other side Obi-Wan held the other big hand. Obi-Wan looked up at Yoda.

"In good hands he is Padawan. Do all he can Mi'al will."

The hulking Jedi looked up slowly at Yoda. "Master, I'm certain of the setting I used on my saber."

"Doubt you I do not Jareel. But check out your saber we will."

"You think there is a malfunction Master Yoda?" Daven asked.

"Only other answer that is Apprentice. Either used was the wrong setting or malfunction there is."

"I left it in the training area," Jareel suddenly realized.

"Picked it up I did," Yoda held up the object in question.

Jareel looked away from it. He felt betrayed by it. He had wounded his best friend with it.

"Focus yourselves you should," Yoda reminded the three. "Seek out the peace of the Force you should," he said as he closed his eyes.

Jareel sat back in the chair and closed eyes. The padawans were slow in following, but knew it's what they should be doing. Yoda was settled deep in the Force soon and the other three Jedi could feel the peace that surrounded him. It helped draw them closer into the Force. Soon the energy was flowing easily in the room and they were now calmer.

Sometime later Mi'al came into the waiting room. He was hesitant to interrupt but knew his news would be welcome. He lightly cleared his throat. Yoda calmly opened his eyes and looked up at the healer.

Mi'al opened his mouth to speak and stopped. "Where's Jareel?"

Daven looked around. "He was here earlier. I don't know where he is."

"Here I am," Jareel replied. "Just had to step out." He returned to his seat between the two padawans.

Mi'al began, "He's going to be fine. The location of the wound was a critical factor. Just below the shoulder, that area is mostly muscle. There were no vital organs to worry about. It will take awhile to heal…but he will be fine in time."

There was a collective sigh of relief in the room. Jareel slumped back in his chair. The padawans visibly relaxed. Only Yoda seemed to have no obvious reaction…as if he expected this answer all along.

Mi'al perched on the arm of the chair next to Yoda. Slowly he began, "I know only the basics of what happened. I'm sorry Jareel if I'm bringing up something painful…but I'd like to know how this happened."

"Tell you we will Mi'al when we have the answer. The saber it must be."

"Master Yoda, I'm sorry," Jareel began. "Whatever happened…it's still my fault because…of the reason for the sparring match. If I hadn't been so obstinate and cocky…this wouldn't have happened."

Yoda was silent for a moment. "Learned something you have Jareel. However, to focus on blame is to lose focus. To your next opponent this would have happened if not Qui-Gon. Focus you should on him and on finding the problem with the light saber."

"Yes Master Yoda." Then looking back to the healer, he said almost in a pleading tone. "May we see him Mi'al?"

Mi'al knew it would be important for Jareel to be reassured. He smiled. "Yes…but just for a short while. He's pretty groggy so don't expect a debate with him," he said as he patted the broad shoulders.

The healer led the group to Qui-Gon's room. He held the door open. "Just a few minutes," he repeated. Then he closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

Jareel was first to the Jedi's side. Qui-Gon lay with dark hair splayed across starched white linens. His eyes were shut. His right arm was immobilized in a sling. The blonde Jedi grasped his friend's left hand between his two big ones. Qui-Gon opened his eyes a little and turned his head to see who was there. He managed a small smile. "Jareel. Knew you'd be here." His speech was almost slurred.

"Rest easy friend. You have to get well soon. We still have much to do…much trouble to cause." Jareel was trying to make himself feel better as much as he was Qui-Gon.

"Much trouble…" His eyes slowly closed.

Jareel stepped back and pulled Obi-Wan forward to where he had been standing. The apprentice took Qui-Gon's hand. "Master?"

The Jedi opened his eyes again, "Obi-Wan. Keep eye on 'im. Keep 'im outta trouble."

"I will," Jareel promised.

Qui-Gon smiled again and then slowly closed his eyes.

"I think that's enough for now. You can come back and see him later. He'll be more awake then." Mi'al escorted the Jedi out. "He's going to be out of commission for awhile, but there is no reason he shouldn't heal fairly completely." Jareel said nothing but walked down the corridor followed closely by the two padawans. When they were out of earshot Mi'al said to Yoda, "Let me know what you find out about that saber Master Yoda."

"Such interest you have Mi'al?"

"Yes. Why not? If there is a problem with the saber, then I would like to know its nature. Professional curiosity. Just more information for me on how this injury occurred. Is that a problem Master Yoda?"

"No. A problem it is not." The diminutive Jedi walked away leaving a wondering healer watching.

The councilor took the weapon with him when he went to speak with Mace Windu. It was the time when the master conducted business in his office before he sat with the council. Yoda was admitted at once. He came and took a seat before the dark man.

"Something grave Yoda?"

"Yes," Yoda answered simply. Then he related the events of the morning. Windu sat forward, leaning his elbows on the desk. His brow furrowed as the narration proceeded. A long moment passed.

"This is Jareel's light saber?"

"The one he used it is."

That answer took Mace aback. He noted it but didn't comment.

"Interesting this weapon is. Something I sense from it."

"Let's have a look."

The two Jedi masters went to a different section of the temple. As they walked, they conducted other business.

"Mi'al contacted me yesterday," Mace began. "He was going to do a follow up blood test on Ruka, but he says that Ruka has been transferred and he is unable to locate him."

"Hmm…" Yoda replied. "So concerned Mi'al is?"

"You know our chief healer. Very conscientious. I applaud that in him, but I think right now we have something a little more important to think about than Ruka. After all, he's completely unable to even take care of himself. I don't think he's going to be a problem."

"Agree I do. Assure Mi'al we will. Later is the time to think of Ruka. More demanding of our attention this situation is."

To have a look at the weapon in question, they needed tools, so they visited an area where some padawans were busily engaged in the construction of their own sabers. It was completely silent except for the clink of metal against metal or occasional quiet compliments from a master on construction.

Yoda climbed up to a stool next to Windu and they placed the saber on the workbench before them. Glancing at Yoda, Mace picked up a tool and began. Since the power setting seemed to be where the question lay, that's where they started.

It didn't take them long to find the problem. "Do you see that Yoda?"

"Hmm…. Odd that is. Mis-wired is the blade power adjustment."

"Yes…it could easily have been set to the wrong level without Jareel knowing."

"Investigate this further we must."

Jareel had kept Obi-Wan close through the day. He felt responsible to look out for him while Qui-Gon was incapacitated. The apprentice sensed the big Jedi's guilt over what happened. So even though he knew he was old enough to take care of himself, he allowed Jareel's watchfulness because he thought that the big blonde man felt he was trying to make amends to Qui-Gon.

"Master Jareel has been very quiet today," Obi-Wan remarked to Daven.

"Yes. He has spent much time in meditation. I haven't seen him like this before."

"What time is it? Maybe if we get to see Master Qui-Gon soon it will make him feel better."

"It's almost the hour that Mi'al said to come back. Let's get Master Jareel going."

Daven and Obi-Wan had been studying together. Jareel sat at a nearby table. Whether he was reading, meditating, or brooding, they could not tell. His apprentice approached quietly and slowly. "Master."

"Hmm? Yes, Daven, what is it?"

"The hour Master. It's almost time to visit Master Qui-Gon."

"So it is. Observant you are Daven." Then with a hand to his padawan's shoulder he said, "Thank you."

There was a knock at the door and Qui-Gon turned his head in time to see the door swing open admitting two apprentices and a big blonde man behind them. He was much more awake than the last time he saw them…and was glad to see his visitors.

Obi-Wan grasped Qui-Gon's big hand. "You're looking better Master."

"I'm feeling better Padawan," he smiled. "Hello Daven."

"Master Qui-Gon," he bowed.

"Jareel." A single word…but much conveyed in its pronouncement and tone. Qui-Gon was just as worried about his friend as the big Jedi had been about him.

"Qui-Gon." Jareel hesitated a moment. "I'm sorry…truly I am. I was certain…" his voice trailed off.

"I know, Jareel. I know you well my friend. Somehow the weapon must have malfunctioned. There is no other explanation." None other he could accept.

"I wouldn't do anything to…"

"I know," Qui-Gon interrupted. "I know my friend. Has someone taken a look at the saber?"

"Master Yoda took it. I have not heard from him yet."

"Then let's not speak of it since we aren't sure what we are speaking of." Trying to shift the focus he said, "What have you been doing with yourself Obi-Wan? Not sitting in the waiting room all day I hope."

"No, Master Jareel included me in Daven's study time today."

"Thank you Jareel. I trust you were not a disruption to Daven. You two get along like the big oaf and I." He looked sidelong at his apprentice. "You did get some studying done, didn't you?"

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan replied and Daven grinned.

"What's that about Daven? You _did_ get some studying done, didn't you?"

"Oh yes, Master Qui-Gon," Daven quickly said. "We did get _some_ studying done."

"What?" Jareel boomed. "And here I thought you two were being such good students. How could you get into mischief as quiet as you were?"

"As I recall Jareel," Qui-Gon piped up. "You used to get into some pretty good mischief yourself while you were quietly studying."

"Now you stay out of this," Jareel retorted. "That has nothing to do with Daven's behavior…or Obi-Wan's."

The elder Jedi just smiled. It was good to see his friend back to his old self. He relaxed back against his pillow and enjoyed the familiar and comfortable company. It was another kind of healing he needed. Earlier he could feel the pain in Jareel's soul. And even though he knew the big man had not hurt him intentionally, it was still a hard thing to remember the thrust, the pain…and at whose hand it had come. He pulled his mind away from that and back to the lecture that the blonde Jedi was delivering to the padawans.

"I'm sorry Master," Daven said. "It's true we weren't completely focused on our study, but we didn't completely neglect it either." The apprentice hoped his master would see the glass was half full instead of half empty.

Jareel put his hands on his hips. "You're too much like me young one. Admit it Qui-Gon. He is, isn't he?"

The Jedi shrugged one shoulder. "If _you _say so. Far be it from me to argue with you."

The door opened and Mi'al came in. "Are you harassing my patient Jareel? I told you that you could visit. I didn't say you could annoy him." His tone was serious but he couldn't keep the grin from his face.

"So you're going to side against me as well," Jareel said in frustration. "I should go back to the crèche where I'm appreciated." At once he pointed a finger at Qui-Gon, "Don't even say what you're thinking either."

"Who me?" The one shoulder shrug didn't work so good this time and the Jedi winced at the pain in his right shoulder.

"You all right?" Jareel became suddenly serious.

"I think it's time for you to get going," Mi'al decided.

The hulking Jedi was about to protest but Qui-Gon assured him, "I'm fine Jareel…honestly. It was my own clumsy fault."

The big man seemed to accept that and allowed himself to be guided out of the room. As Mi'al shoved him through the door, Jareel said over his shoulder, "Just take good care of him you space pirate."

Mi'al came back to the bedside. "He tells me to take care of you…and then calls me a space pirate?"

"That means he likes you."

"Oh," Mi'al said in feigned understanding. "I wonder what he'd call me if he didn't."

"You don't want to know."

"Are you all right?"

"Yes. I just have to remember not to shrug my shoulder. I seem to do that a lot around Jareel. He confounds me so much that I do it as a habit."

"Let's have a look." Mi'al carefully opened the dressing to inspect the wound site. "Seems to be doing fine. "We'll have you out of here in no time…but you'll need to take it easy for awhile. No sparring…or mischief making with Jareel."

Qui-Gon laughed and winced a little. "I think I need a break from my healer as well."

"The space pirate is mistreating you? Uh oh, you'll tell Jareel on me. I'd better straighten up." Mi'al grinned and turned to go. "Get some rest."

"Actually I was thinking of doing some somersaults off the bed."

"Hmm…you have been around that space pirate too long."

Mi'al just smiled to himself as he left the Jedi master's room. He was looking over the chart in his hand as he walked. The healer approached the nurse's station and replaced the chart as he headed back for his office. As he was passing a supply room, he heard a loud sound. Concerned that someone may have been hurt by a falling object, Mi'al opened the door and was surprised to see Jareel.

"Jareel? What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, ah…I was just…looking for…"

"Let me guess…you were looking for surgical clothing. You were going to sneak back down to Qui-Gon's room after I ran you out…and play a joke on him at the same time. Right?"

"Ah…yes! That's it. You caught me Mi'al," Jareel grinned. "Guess I'm in trouble now, eh?"

"Not yet. If you leave, as I asked you to before, you still have a chance." The healer's tone was softened by the gleam in his eye. After all Jareel was a joker and Mi'al was sure there was no malice in what he was planning. He didn't really want to come down hard on the big man…just make him think he would.

Jareel put his hands up in surrender. "OK…OK. I'm going now. I'm leaving the hospital. I'll let Qui-Gon rest."

"Yes, you will. I'll escort you out myself."

"Jareel questions we have for you. Sit you will," Yoda indicated a chair in front of the desk in Master Windu's office.

The hulking blonde Jedi lowered his big frame into the chair. The two Jedi masters' faces were unreadable. He had thought over and over about this and he was certain he had performed correctly. But he still had seriously injured Qui-Gon. His friend could have been killed if the saber had taken a different route. That thought had not been far from his mind this day. That's why he had re-examined himself so closely. Certain and yet uncertain.

"Have you opened your light saber recently Jareel?" Windu quizzed.

"Well, yes. A few days ago I was talking with Daven about differing crystals and I showed him the crystal I chose for my saber."

"All you did that was? Any adjustments did you make?" Yoda inquired.

"No Master," Jareel answered without hesitation. "There was no reason to."

"Anything else have you done to your weapon?"

"No Master. I have done nothing more to my saber than show the crystal to Daven. I didn't even take it out. Please, may I know why these questions?"

"Jareel, Master Yoda and I looked into your light saber. The blade power adjustment was mis-wired. The level you set the weapon to before the sparring match is not what actually happened inside the saber. From the outside indicator you could not know what you had actually set the power to."

The blonde Jedi sat in shock for a moment as he absorbed this information. Then he slowly said, "Do you think that I…"

"Not intentionally, no. But it is necessary to delve into this, of course."

"Of course Master Windu, but I couldn't hurt Qui-Gon."

"Accusing you we are not Jareel. Looking for information we are."

"Master Yoda the only thing I have done to my…"

"Believe you we do Jareel. Upset you are?"

"Of course Master. Qui-Gon could have been…" his voice trailed off.

"You always have your saber with you?"

"Yes Master Windu."

"There's no time recently that you noticed it missing?"

"No Master. It has been with me, as always."

The two councilors exchanged a glance. "Thank you Jareel," Master Windu said. "You may go."

"Pardon me Master. What conclusion have you reached?"

"Not enough information do we have to draw any conclusion," Yoda pointed out.

But Jareel was not happy with that answer. "Am I suspected of anything?"

"If honest you were, no reason do we have to suspect you," Yoda stated simply.

The big Jedi felt like he was getting double talk instead of straight answers. But he also knew he would probably get little else. So in spite of his desire to ask more questions, he merely stood, bowed to the Jedi masters and left.

Obi-Wan was up and dressed early the next morning, anxious to visit his master. He was too early however, and had to spend time doing one of his least favorite things…waiting. He decided to walk while he waited instead of sitting. Moving seemed to make waiting more bearable. With his head down and deep in thought he lost track of where he was. Rounding a corner he nearly collided with Daven.

"Oh, I'm sorry Daven. Guess I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing."

"Getting ready to see Master Qui-Gon?" Daven said…but he wasn't his usual happy self.

"Yeah, but I got there too early so I was just walking. What's wrong?"

Daven recounted Master Jareel's inquisition to the apprentice.

"Do they think Master Jareel purposely altered his saber," Obi-Wan said incredulously.

"I'm not sure. It sounds like it, but then they say he isn't accused of anything. All I know is that he already feels badly about what happened and this…. Shh! Here he comes."

"There you are Daven. Wondered where you'd gotten off to. Good morning Obi-Wan. Care to join us for breakfast?"

"Thank you Master Jareel. I've already had something to eat. I was just about to…"

"Go to the temple hospital, eh? Well, off with you then young one. And tell that space dog I'll be by shortly."

Obi-Wan hurried back to the hospital and went at once to Qui-Gon's room.

"Good morning Master."

"Good to see you Obi-Wan. Come on in."

Qui-Gon was sitting up and having breakfast. He looked even better this morning. The apprentice was greatly relieved to see it.

"You look bright this morning."

"Just glad to see you looking so well Master."

"Glad to be feeling so much better."

"Master, what do you think went wrong yesterday morning?"

The question caught Qui-Gon off guard. "I just assumed Jareel's light saber malfunctioned some way or other. You heard me tell him that. Why do you ask?"

Obi-Wan related Daven's information about what Windu and Yoda had found and the questions they had put to Jareel. "Do you think they suspect him of something?"

"I would say they are merely doing a thorough investigation, asking the questions that need to be asked…no matter how hard they are. They did believe Jareel's answers?"

"Daven says they did. Still…I think Master Jareel feels badly, like he has been accused."

"I've known Jareel for most of our lives Obi-Wan and I can say with certainty he did not purposely set out to hurt me. As I told you before I have complete trust in him…I still do."

"I think he needs to hear that from you Master. Even though he seems fine, I think he's shaken by…what the council seemed to be implying."

"I'm sure Jareel understands they are doing their job, but I will reassure him anyway."

How long are you going to be in the hospital Master?"

"Mi'al says that I should be out tomorrow, but it will be a few days before I return to normal duties."

They settled into small talk. The apprentice was just happy to be in the company of his master. He had a new appreciation for it after the sight he'd seen yesterday morning. His eyes kept wandering to the right arm resting in a sling and wondering how close Qui-Gon had been to a fatal wound. Their quiet chat was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Good morning Master Qui-Gon."

"Hello Daven. Come in. Where's Jareel?"

The apprentice looked surprised. "I thought he was right behind me. He must have stopped and I didn't know it. Just a minute." Daven went back out.

Qui-Gon just smiled. "Wouldn't surprise me if he deliberately stopped just to confuse his poor padawan."

Obi-Wan laughed. "I think I'm glad you're my master instead of Master Jareel."

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said in a slightly severe tone.

"I didn't mean any disrespect Master, but I was being honest."

The Jedi wasn't sure whether to rebuke the apprentice…he was being honest. He was relieved from having to make the choice when the door opened.

"Good morning. Are you still lounging around in bed?" Jareel boomed as he came in.

"Now I know what that roaring noise I heard coming down the hallway was." Qui-Gon said.

Jareel looked at Daven. "See that. He's taking advantage of his position. He knows I can't get at him in a hospital bed like that so he's using it to take pot shots at me."

"Daven, you know me better than that don't you? I wouldn't take unfair advantage like a certain person around here does. Would I?"

The apprentice was in the middle of friendly fire and didn't even attempt to take a side. He just grinned at the typical repartee between the two.

"Daven, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon began. "Would you excuse us a moment?"

"Come on Daven. I've got something I've been wanting to show you."

Jareel watched the two young men leave. "What's this about?"

"Obi-Wan told me about your meeting with Master Windu and Master Yoda."

"I see. Daven has been talking again. Can't keep a secret. He is getting too much like me," Jareel tried to keep the atmosphere light.

"Jareel I know whatever happened was not of your own making. I don't know how your light saber got in that condition, but I trusted you with my life when I stepped on the training floor with you…and I would trust you with it again right now."

All the humor was gone from Jareel now. He stepped closer to the bed and took Qui-Gon's hand. With more seriousness than the elder Jedi had seen in a very long time, the big hulk said in a quiet voice, "Thank you. You don't know what that means to me."

The following morning Obi-Wan, Daven and Jareel were at the hospital for Qui-Gon's release. Mi'al had given him a very stern lecture on taking it easy. The next two days were to be complete rest. He could return to light duty the following day. But no extra physical exertion, meaning workouts, for a week. Then came the healer's standard number on the importance of following his advice. "If I can't trust you to do what I tell you, then I'll bring you back here so I can watch your every move. So if you don't want to spend the next week with me, I suggest you follow my guidelines."

"Of course Mi'al," Qui-Gon replied as if there were no other possible answer. But the healer also knew that most Jedi tended to think of themselves as indestructible because of their ability to use the Force and the ability the Force brought to heal at an accelerated rate.

Mi'al said nothing else but punctuated his remarks with a severe look and a finger wag. "Get out of here."

The elder Jedi had a three-man escort for the ride back to his quarters. He wasn't sure whether to trust the prankster Jareel to push the chair…but realized his friend wouldn't do anything that might cause harm…especially after feeling so guilty over the wound he caused. Once back in his quarters, he settled himself on the sofa and at once was inundated with questions about what he needed.

"I'm fine. I don't need anything. Just some rest, remember. So if you'll just go about your business. Jareel, I'm sure you have training with Daven to do. Obi-Wan, I'm sure you have enough studying to keep you busy."

"Ahh…don't do that to the young one. Come along with us Obi-Wan. You and Daven can spar this morning…" his voice trailed off.

"Thank you Jareel. I appreciate your seeing to Obi-Wan's training for me."

"You're welcome old friend," he said quietly. "Well…what are you standing about for?" he said to the two apprentices. "You heard the master. We have training to do."

"I'll check on you later Master," Obi-Wan said.

"I will too Master," Jareel lightly mocked.

Qui-Gon just smiled.

A day of relaxation was something rare to the Jedi master and he relished every moment of it. He had sat on the balcony and read for awhile. The morning sun made him drowsy and he dozed a bit. However, Qui-Gon woke with a start when the book fell from his lap. He meditated for awhile and sought out the healing power of the Force to focus on the wound in his shoulder.

Deep in the Force, the Jedi was completely relaxed and at ease. A noise drew his attention however. He looked up to see a dark cloud on the horizon. It slowly began to whirl. As it began approaching him, the spin became faster and faster. The vision was upon him again. He watched in stunned amazement. This wasn't supposed to happen. Ruka's vials were taken care of. There was no longer a threat. Why was this happening? He could feel the tug of the maelstrom. But he couldn't bring himself to move inside. He was too surprised…and trying to figure out why it was back. There at the middle of it, he could see the green leering face of Ruka laughing, laughing.

And then he jumped. It was gone. The sun was brightly shining. No wind, no roaring sound. Qui-Gon was seated on the balcony…just as he had been when he closed his eyes to meditate. But now his face was covered in a sheen of sweat and he was aware of his short quick breaths. Why was it back? It shouldn't be. He felt exhausted by the experience. Just when he could most use the rest to help him recover…this was not what he needed. The Jedi pushed it from his mind. He would deal with it, but later, later. Right now, he had to put his attention on himself and recovering.

He began to breathe slow and deep. Qui-Gon allowed himself to go into a light trance, a higher level of consciousness trance, hoping that would not induce the vision, but would allow him to recover the calm he had found earlier. And it began to work. The Jedi was able to reconnect with the Force without the return of the whirlpool. For that, he was glad.

Qui-Gon was very relaxed afterwards and loath to move from his comfortable spot. Idly he watched the traffic for a bit. His eyes wandered the cityscape and he mourned not being able to sketch the lines of the varied architecture just now. At last the Jedi got up and moved back inside. Hunger was a good motivator. A simple snack and he settled down to read some more.

It had been a very relaxing and restoring time for him, not just physically either. A small vacation in his normally hectic and very unpredictable life. By late in the day however, he had to admit a desire to get out and to talk with someone. Qui-Gon checked the time, wondering when Obi-Wan would be finished with his training for the day.

And in a short while the door chime sounded. The Jedi master went at once to the door. His entire escort was back, but he wasn't about to complain. "So did the old space dog give you a hard work out today?" Qui-Gon asked Obi-Wan.

"Very hard Master," Obi-Wan acknowledged. "I didn't know he could take Daven and me both on."

"Both?"

"Yes," Daven replied. "Master Jareel had the attention of the whole gymnasium sparring with both of us at once. I suppose two apprentices are no match for a Jedi master."

A quick thought ran unbidden through Qui-Gon's mind about Jareel sparring with anyone. But most likely he was using a different saber.

"Don't sell yourself short my apprentice. I may be stronger and more experienced…but that doesn't mean I can take you out like an initiate. You two fought me a good fight."

"Sounds like I missed all the fun," Qui-Gon said.

"You did," Jareel said bluntly, but without arrogance. "How about I get us all a little supper together?"

"Actually," Qui-Gon began. "I think I'd prefer the dining hall." Then at the fallen expression on his friend's face, the Jedi quickly amended his remarks. "Because I'd like to step out a bit Jareel, not because of your kitchen skills."

"Oh sure. Insult me and then try to make me feel better. I understand. Come on Daven." Jareel turned and walked to the door. He palmed the panel and exited. There he stopped and looked back. "Well? What are you waiting for? Are we going to eat or not?"

Qui-Gon chuckled. Even after all these years Jareel never ceased to surprise him. He stood and at once Obi-Wan went for his robe and helped him get it on and pulled up on his immobilized shoulder.

"Thank you Padawan."

"Why don't you go grab a seat for us and I'll get your food for you?" Jareel remarked to Qui-Gon as they stepped into the dining hall.

"Thank you, but I think I can handle a tray with one hand. It'll be all right. Besides you would have to handle two trays one handed."

"Obstinate wampa. I know what you can do. I'm trying to be nice. Humor me."

The elder Jedi tried to hold back his smile. "Thank you Jareel. I appreciate it." Then he turned and walked to a table at the window so they could look out at one of the gardens. It was a welcome sight to him. The various gardens around the temple were easily his favorite places. Qui-Gon let his attention wander as he stared at the various greenery and flowers.

"Here you are. Better than that swill Mi'al expects you to eat I'm sure." Everything Jareel said was always loud enough for half the temple to hear.

"Thank you."

Daven and Obi-Wan sat down across from their masters and went to work at once on the mounds of food they had confiscated.

"Anything interesting happen during workouts today?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Nothing much," Jareel answered.

"Unless you count what happened with Master Leish," Daven grinned and Obi-Wan snickered.

"Oh…what was that?"

"It was nothing at all," Jareel replied.

Qui-Gon saw the discomfort in his friend. This had to be good. "Nothing? Then why are these two padawans so amused? What happened Daven?"

The apprentice deliberately avoided the sour expression his master was aiming at him. "Well, Master Jareel was going to surprise Harld. You know, his 'defend yourself young one' routine. Master Leish saw Master Jareel hiding. He concealed himself nearby and when Master Jareel leaped out, Master Leish tripped him up." Daven told the story without laughing but his dark eyes gleamed as he talked.

Qui-Gon chuckled heartily over the story. The image that formed in his head of the straight-laced Leish playing a trick on the trickster was too much. He stole a glance at the big Jedi whose face was turning red.

"Leish…" Jareel muttered. "Next time it will be him he gets surprised."

"I didn't know he had it in him," Qui-Gon said as his blue eyes twinkled. "Is he here?" he looked around. "I want to congratulate him."

"Oh! Space pirate! Siding with that dirty space dog against your friend? That's the thanks I get for watching after you all these years?"

"Who's been watching after who?"

Jareel turned back to his food. "You think you know someone…" he muttered and then his voice died off.

Qui-Gon chuckled and glanced over to the apprentices who were trying hard not to laugh out loud. Daven especially didn't want a reason for Jareel to think he was being insolent. He didn't want any extra early morning workouts. The padawan knew he had been walking a thin line when he told the story to begin with.

Silence reigned for a while as they finished up their meal. Qui-Gon pushed his tray to the side and his eyes wandered back to the garden. He contemplated it in stillness for awhile before the quiet was interrupted.

"It is lovely isn't it?" Jareel said.

"Hmm…" was the only reply he got.

"Especially the pink banthas in the middle."

"Hmm…"

Jareel grinned at the two apprentices. He thought Qui-Gon had completely missed his remark.

Then Qui-Gon added, "And the bantha on the right looks just like you Jareel…especially in pink."

Obi-Wan and Daven burst into laughter. Jareel scowled at the back of his friend's head. The padawans tried to calm themselves and the big blonde Jedi was silent for a few minutes. Then trying to regain some control of the direction of the conversation he asked, "Planning a walk tonight?"

"I was entertaining the thought. A walk through the main garden might be just what I need."

"Like someone to talk with?"

Qui-Gon's head was turned away from the big Jedi who couldn't see the smile forming. Obi-Wan could though and he stopped to listen. A good torment was coming and he didn't want to miss it.

"Well…I was thinking of asking Leish if he'd like to accompany me." The Jedi didn't look to see the reaction…but the apprentices did. The small smile that had been on Jareel's face fell completely. And then realizing he'd been had, it was obvious he was working up a good retort.

Qui-Gon winced.

"Are you all right Master?"

"Yes. I'm fine Obi-Wan."

Jareel still had not been able to see his friend's face and didn't see the look of pain. "What is it?"

Qui-Gon turned and faced him. "It's nothing. Nothing at all."

Jareel eyed him suspiciously. "Your shoulder bothering you?"

"No. It's fine. Really Jareel. My shoulder doesn't hurt."

"Maybe it doesn't but you don't look so good. Kind of pale. And sweating…are you that hot?"

It is a bit warm in here. I think perhaps I should step out." He stood a little uncertainly.

"Here, leave the tray." Jareel's look was of concern.

Qui-Gon started straight for the door.

"Boys, would you please clear the table?" Jareel leaped up and started after his friend. He arrived at the door of the dining hall in time to see Qui-Gon disappear into the rest room. At once he followed. It may not be his shoulder, but something was wrong with the Jedi.

Jareel opened the door to the sounds of vomiting. There was only one stall occupied…so he had no doubts about who was sick. "Qui-Gon are you all right?"

About a minute later, the door opened and a wan faced Jedi master exited. He was clutching his stomach. Jareel stepped forward and grabbed onto the shaky man. "You OK?"

The elder Jedi was moving toward the sinks. The big Jedi half carried him there. Qui-Gon rinsed his mouth and washed his face. Jareel handed him some towels.

"What is it?"

"Something's wrong." He groaned and put his hand to his stomach again. "Oh…cramps. Don't feel so good."

The door opened and Obi-Wan and Daven came in.

"You don't look so good. Why don't you sit down?" Jareel helped Qui-Gon to the floor. "You're trembling like a leaf and sweating…but your face is cool."

"Jareel. My lips feel numb. Head hurts, vision blurry." The Jedi fell over into Jareel's big hands.

"By the Force," he swore. "His breathing is shallow." Jareel grabbed his wrist. "Pulse is weak." The huge Jedi lifted his friend. "Obi-Wan notify the hospital. I'll take him there myself."

It was a hard sight to miss. The big mass of muscle carrying his somewhat smaller, but still tall friend. But Jareel had not wanted to wait on someone to come to them. He didn't know what was wrong with Qui-Gon but it came on him suddenly and that speed is what concerned his friend.

When he got to the hospital Kiel was waiting on him with a gurney. Jareel laid his insensate burden on it and followed along. But the healer stopped him at the door to the exam room. "Please go to the waiting room." So he joined Obi-Wan and Daven there. It was too much a repeat of a couple of days ago. Except that Master Yoda wasn't there. And…Jareel knew he had nothing to do with whatever was wrong this time.

And so they began their vigil.

"Do you know what was wrong Master Jareel?" Obi-Wan asked anxiously.

"No young one. I do not. He got sick suddenly. I have no idea what from."

Daven observed. "It was right after we ate. Could it have been the food?"

"Do either of you feel sick?" Both apprentices answered in the negative. "Then I doubt that was the cause…although I don't entirely discount it. I wonder if it could have been anything else he ate before we went to the dining hall?"

No one said anything else. Obi-Wan drifted off to himself and curled up in a chair. Daven sat next to him, ready to be of comfort…if he could think of a way. He patted his friend's shoulder to let him know he was there. Jareel smiled at the gesture. Daven was big hearted and Jareel was glad to see how he had reached out before to Obi-Wan after Qui-Gon's injury.

The big Jedi sat on the table before Obi-Wan. It creaked a little as the big man settled on to it. "Obi-Wan, I know it's hard not to worry at a time like this…but we all know what we should be doing right now…right?"

"Yes Master Jareel." Obi-Wan pulled his legs from under him and put his feet on the floor. He relaxed into the chair and closed his eyes. Jareel allowed a bit of a smile. That would be more comfort to Obi-Wan than he or Daven could be. His apprentice looked at him.

_Stay with him Daven. He needs a friend right now._

Daven nodded and then began lowering himself into the comfort of the Force as well. The blonde hulk got up from the table and settled himself into a chair so he too could commune in the peace that would still his soul right now.

The waiting room was soon quiet but filled with warmth and calm. It flowed and ebbed around and through the three occupants of the room. It upheld them and comforted them. Another benefit was that it also made one lose track of time.

Jareel opened his eyes and studied the two padawans for a moment. They were still deep in their meditation. He wouldn't disturb them. _I'll just be gone a minute. I don't want to bother them. I'll be back before they even realize I'm gone._

"Jareel, thought you'd be in the waiting room," Mi'al said.

"Oh, I was. Just stepped out…to go the bathroom. I thought by this time you would be finished for the day."

"I was. However, Kiel thought I might be interested in this case…and I am. Let's go to the waiting room so Obi-Wan and Daven can hear also."

The two entered. Daven said, "There you are. I wondered where you were."

"I didn't want to disturb you. I just went down the hallway. Mi'al has news for us."

"What's wrong with Master Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He's been poisoned," Mi'al said flatly."

"What!" all three said almost simultaneously.

"The toxicology report shows solanine in his system. It's found in plants and it's very toxic even in small amounts. It's something I've only seen a handful of times…usually in very young children who were untended in the temple garden."

"Is he all right?" Obi-Wan implored.

"He is stable right now. A good report you gave Obi-Wan. We knew to consider that he may have ingested something that made him sick since you mentioned that he had just eaten. That speeded us up. We did a gastric lavage to be sure all the poison was out of his stomach. As I said he is stable and being monitored."

"He got poisoned by what he ate?" Jareel said in confusion.

"Yes. Can you tell me what he ate? Did he eat in the dining hall?"

"Yes. All four of us ate at the same time. We all got our food at the same time. But only his was poisoned apparently."

"Do you know if the server did anything different to his plate?"

"I wasn't watching the server. I was talking." Then Jareel stopped as he remembered. "Even if it was the server, he couldn't have known which plate was for Qui-Gon. I got his for him."

"Oh?" Mi'al said.

"Yes. I told him to go sit down and I would get his food for him. I got both plates."

The healer said nothing but looked at the floor deep in thought. "It had to have gotten into the food while it was being handled. But we are not exactly seeing wall to wall cases of it here. It must have been put in after the food was cooked. I wonder if this was a random thing. Perhaps whoever did this is dropping it onto plates at will. We haven't had any other cases…but I'm wondering if we will see more. This needs to be reported to the council. The dining hall needs to be shut down until it's inspected. Someone else may be in danger."

"May we see him Mi'al?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan. He's still suffering some effects of the toxin. We are closely monitoring him. You understand when I say that it would be best if you aren't in the way." He placed a hand on the padawan's shoulder. "We are taking good care of him. He is stable. There's nothing you can do here. Why don't you go on back to your quarters and try to get some rest. He'll be alert enough to talk with you tomorrow. That's when he'll need you. It would be good for you both if you were rested then."

"Aye, he's right Obi-Wan," Jareel agreed. "Come with us. You can sleep with Daven tonight."

"Thank you Master Jareel. That isn't necessary. I don't need a baby sitter."

"Now listen young one. I'm not a baby sitter and you're not a baby. We are doing this for you out of friendship. Yes, you are old enough to look after yourself, but you're also upset. That steals your focus. You don't need anyone to look over you, but you do need someone to care about you…just as you care about Qui-Gon."

The apprentice was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry Master Jareel. Thank you."

"And if there is any change Mi'al will let us know, right?"

"Well…Kiel will, but yes you will be notified of any change. You're not that far away. Go and get some rest."

Daven put an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulder and started walking him out. Mi'al grabbed Jareel's sleeve. "Make sure he gets some rest…if you have to put him to sleep yourself."

"I will."

"And get some sleep yourself too you big lug." Mi'al watched the big blonde Jedi walk down the hallway then he turned to go look in on Qui-Gon once more before he left for the night.

The Jedi's status was the same. The healer felt that they had been quick enough in getting the remaining toxin out of his stomach. Now it was a matter of Qui-Gon recovering from the effects. He would just need to be observed. Mi'al told Kiel goodnight and turned to go back to his quarters.

But the healer forgot to make sure his office was locked so he changed routes to go by there on the way out. It was quiet in the hallways this time of night. As Mi'al walked through the intersection of two perpendicular corridors, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked, expecting to see a nurse and was surprised to see Jareel entering a room. The healer went to see what was going on. He came up to the door. It was a room with refrigeration units for storing perishable serums and samples.

"You can't tell me you were looking for surgical garb this time."

The big blonde man turned quickly, startled by the unexpected voice.

"Mi'al. I just got turned around."

"You got turned around and ended up in a restricted area…with a sign on the door and clearly labeled as restricted?" Mi'al folded his arms across his chest.

The big Jedi looked at the floor. "I guess I'm just upset. You can understand that, can't you? I'm worried about Qui-Gon. He's my best friend. This is distressing, these two incidents…coming so close together."

The healer softened at once. "I do understand Jareel. I guess maybe you could get a little confused. You need to refocus yourself. Come on. I'll walk you out. Do you think you can sleep? If you are so upset that it's affecting you this way, you definitely need the rest. I'll help you get to sleep."

"Thank you Mi'al…but even though I'm concerned, I'm so very weary also. I don't think I'll have trouble getting to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"I think so."

"All right…but if you do, let me know OK? This could be serious. We don't want you wandering somewhere that you could get hurt."

"I'll let you know at once. Goodnight Mi'al."

The healer watched Jareel depart not sure what to make of him.

The following morning found Yoda and Mace Windu meeting early. A group had worked through the night in the dining hall looking for any traces of certain plants. No obvious signs had been found and all food prepared the night before had been discarded. There were many extra people in the kitchen this morning as watchers for every step in the food preparation.

There had been no general announcement in the temple of what had happened. A panic was feared. And based only on the one reported case of poisoning, the Jedi council saw no reason to upset everyone. Extra precautions were being taken. Also healers were going to be in the dining hall in the event that the person responsible struck again. After breakfast was served, the food preparers and servers were going to be interviewed.

Jareel, Daven, and Obi-Wan were up early and had volunteered to help keep an eye on food preparation. This was a different shift but Jareel watched every move that he could get to. Poisoning the food was a serious matter to him. It was compounded by the fact that his best friend had been the victim. Breakfast was slow this morning because the blonde hulk of Jedi questioned everything and everyone.

However, as masters, padawans, and initiates came for breakfast and no one seemed to be getting obviously sick, Jareel took great pride in the job that he and the other Jedi had performed that morning.

Mi'al came into the dining hall to see how things were proceeding. At once Obi-Wan came to him. "How is Master Qui-Gon?"

"He's doing fine this morning. His night was quiet. We will be giving him some fluids at lunch and see if his stomach can tolerate them. There's no reason why it shouldn't. There was some irritation to his stomach, but it wasn't serious and we have treated that. But if that goes as expected then there should be no impediment to his recovery. When you get finished here you can go and visit him."

"Why don't you go along Obi-Wan?" Jareel said. "It's almost the end of breakfast time and there have been no problems. I think we can handle it."

"Are you sure Master Jareel? I don't want to shirk my responsibilities."

"You are not young one. Go along."

He needed no further urging.

Qui-Gon was relaxed and focused on the Force when he heard the knock. Opening his eyes he said, "Come in."

A head with sparking blue eyes and close-cropped hair poked around the door. "Master."

"Hello Obi-Wan. Come in."

"How do you feel?"

"Better. Thanks. That was a very miserable feeling, being that sick."

Obi-Wan hesitated before he asked the question that had been on his mind for some time. "Master do you think someone was trying to poison you in particular?"

"I don't know Obi-Wan. Under the circumstances it would have been hard to single my tray out…especially since I didn't get my own food. I understand the council is looking for someone who may be trying to do this at random."

"Yes. Jareel, Daven, and I were on duty this morning to watch over food preparation."

"And did you see anything unusual Padawan?"

"No. I didn't."

"Something else is on your mind Obi-Wan."

"I'm sure I'm not the only one to think this. But isn't it strange that three days ago there was that accident with the saber…and now this. Isn't it more than coincidence that you were the victim both times?"

"You're right Obi-Wan. You're not the only one to think that. I've thought about it. So has Mi'al. And so has Master Yoda."

"Master Yoda?"

"Yes. He was here just before you. We talked briefly. He is concerned about an attack against me, apparently from inside the temple."

Obi-Wan said nothing else. And before his master could question him further he tried to redirect the conversation. "I'm glad you feel better. You didn't look very good last night."

"Jareel can you tell us what happened last night?" Master Windu leaned forward as he asked the question.

"The four of us went to the dining hall. Since Qui-Gon had his arm in a sling I told him to go sit down and I'd get his food for him."

"You did that because he would have to handle the tray one handed…yet that left you with two trays that you would have to use one hand each with."

"Yes Master. I know it doesn't make logical sense. I was making the offer out of friendship. I just wanted to do it for him."

"Well…go on."

"There's not much else to tell. I took the trays to the table. We talked and ate. Afterwards we lingered and talked for awhile…and Qui-Gon became ill."

"Nothing unusual you noticed in the serving line?" Yoda asked.

"No Master. However, I was talking with Daven and Obi-Wan and didn't observe everything."

"So the server handed you the plate and then you delivered the food to Qui-Gon. No one else came into any contact with it?"

"No one else."

"No other reports of poisoning have we," Yoda said. "Only this one."

"Do you think someone is trying to…kill Qui-Gon?" Jareel said in a quiet voice.

"In three days two attacks on him. More than coincidence this is."

The big blonde Jedi sat quietly as he thought about the two incidents. Finally he said almost in a whisper, "Do you think it's me?"

"Explain yourself," Windu said.

"Do I need to Master? It was my saber that was the cause of his injury. If I had landed a blow to a different part of his body…" his voice trailed off. "And now…I go out of my way to get Qui-Gon's food for him…telling him that I'll get it so he won't have to do it one handedly. You pointed out yourself that left me doing what I was trying to keep him from doing. No one else had access to his tray. You can't tell me that you haven't thought of it yourselves." His voice has been rising in volume as he'd gone on. But now he just looked at the floor in front of him.

"Jareel," Windu said quietly. "Did you put solanine in Qui-Gon's food?"

"No Master Windu, I did not."

"Did you deliberately rewire your light saber so the power adjustment would not work correctly?"

"No I did not."

Windu and Yoda exchanged a glance. Yoda looked at the big Jedi. "No more questions have we. Go you may."

Jareel wanted to ask if they believed him…but he didn't. He stood, turned and walked out the door.

"What think you?"

"I sense he is telling the truth. I can't believe that Jareel would do it anyway. He and Qui-Gon have been friends for so long. There's never been any problems between them. Any differences they've had, they have been able to work out between themselves. As suspicious as it looks, you're going to have to work very hard to convince me that Jareel Noraan is personally responsible for these two incidents.

"Only one other answer there is then. Internal to the temple is the threat…and using Jareel for cover they are."

"He must be watched carefully for his own protection. But we must be cautious. No one must know we are watching Jareel. It would scare off whoever is behind this…and would undermine his confidence significantly."

"But what if Jareel it is?" Yoda asked.

"Then we must catch him in the act. That's the only way to convince everyone…especially Qui-Gon…that it really is Jareel."

"And Qui-Gon we must watch as well."

Qui-Gon had his liquid lunch…and frankly he wasn't going to complain about it. Anything would have been welcome. He was just settling back to relax when there was a knock and the door opened.

"Master, may I come in?"

"Of course Obi-Wan. Please do. I welcome the company."

"Mi'al told me I could visit for awhile before he would run me back off so you could rest."

The elder Jedi smiled. "He runs a tight ship…and takes no arguments. When he asks you to leave so I can rest…I'd cooperate. I think if you put up an argument he would either drag you out…or put you to sleep and restrain you in a bed so he could keep an eye on you."

Obi-Wan laughed, then he said, "You really think he'd do the second one?"

"Only if you were a continuing problem to him. Actually, he probably would just bar you from visiting. Mi'al has a gentle bedside manner…but he will not argue with patients or visitors."

"I'll keep that in mind," Obi-Wan said in complete seriousness.

"Have you seen Jareel?"

"Not since this morning in the dining hall. Has he not been by?"

"No," Qui-Gon said with a bit of disappointment in his voice. "I thought he would come by to see me."

"Well, he was quite busy this morning. Maybe he's still tied up in that…or some other part of the investigation."

"I'm sure you're right of course. So what have you been up to this morning?"

"I worked out with Daven mostly."

"Jareel wasn't there?" That was odd.

"Daven said that the council wanted to talk to Master Jareel, so he sent Daven to the gym to work out."

Qui-Gon made no reply.

"He's getting to be really good with a light saber Master. He's learning to move faster even with his big feet."

The Jedi smiled. Daven's large feet were a proverb among the padawans and he took much ribbing over it. It's true that they were a hindrance sometimes, making the apprentice seem clumsy. He was a little sensitive about it and was determined to overcome the obstacle. Apparently he was succeeding.

Obi-Wan took a chair. "How's your shoulder? I suppose that issue got pushed to the side after last night."

"It's doing well. Continuing to heal just fine Mi'al says. However, he's threatening to send me away with a body guard this time."

The padawan grinned but he was thinking that maybe that wasn't such a bad idea.

There was a quiet knock at the door.

"Come in," Qui-Gon called.

Daven's lean and dark complexioned face peeked in. "Um…hello Master Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan."

"Hello Daven," Qui-Gon replied. "Come on in. How are you?"

"I'm fine Master Qui-Gon. You're looking well."

"Feeling well too. Where's that ol' space pirate Jareel?"

"I was hoping to find him here. I don't know where he is."

"You don't," Qui-Gon asked in concern. "That's odd for Jareel to go off and not tell you where he is."

"Yes it is Master. I'm sure he's busy. The last I saw of him he was supposed to go speak with Master Yoda. He must still be busy there. It's just that…it's been so long and there's no word from him. But I shouldn't be bothering you with this. I'm sorry. I just thought maybe he came by to see you."

"No, it's all right Daven. You aren't bothering me. I'm glad you came. Why don't you contact Master Yoda's aide? I'm sure he can tell you if Jareel is still there…or if Yoda has him engaged elsewhere he would know that as well."

"Thank you Master Qui-Gon. I should have thought of that myself. I'll go do that now."

"Daven, let me know what you find out, all right?"

"Yes Master Qui-Gon."

Jareel was hidden away deep in the temple garden. He came to meditate but was now lost in thought. The council had not taken any action against him. He was not relieved of his duties. They must have believed him when he said he didn't do these things…yet they had enough doubt to ask him if he did. It was enough to make him question himself. Not that he would intentionally hurt his best friend! There's no way he could hurt Qui-Gon.

But he wondered…did he tamper with his saber and forget that he had made an adjustment. Would he have passed it off as minor and forgotten that he'd done it? Surely not. Anything done to a Jedi's weapon was worthy of careful attention and evaluation. He would not have forgotten that! So then how had it happened? If someone else did this…when, how, and where did they manage to separate the weapon from him? He tried to think back to encounters just prior to the incident. Who had he talked to? Anyone that might have a reason? Had they distracted him enough that someone was able to lift his weapon…or exchange it? Now he longed to see the saber that Yoda and Mace Windu had disassembled. Was that his…or one that had been traded for his? Should he ask to see it…or would that create suspicion?

He buried his head in his big hands and long silvery blonde hair cascaded down the sides of his face. What of the poison? A plant…and one that children at the temple had been poisoned by. Something from one of the temple gardens. Someone at the Jedi temple was responsible. Incredible. Too hard to believe. Another Jedi? Why? Jealousy? Not from a Jedi…unless it was someone being drawn to the dark side. It would not be the first time a Jedi had been drawn away from the light. And as one of their strongest champions, Qui-Gon would certainly be a visible target. Surely this had occurred to the councilors too.

Jareel sat up straight. Someone was trying to harm, probably kill his best friend. Instead of sitting here feeling sorry for himself for being a possible suspect, he should be doing all he could to protect Qui-Gon. _That is what happens you big oaf when you focus on yourself. Now…where is your focus?_

As much as he wanted to hurry on his way, the big Jedi forced himself to tarry and meditate. He needed the strength and the refocusing…now especially. After some time he opened his eyes. More relaxed and calm he stood to go to the temple hospital with resolute purpose.

"Well…there you are. I was wondering about you," Qui-Gon said in concern. "Daven has been looking for you."

"Ah…yes, I have neglected him. I must apologize to him." Jareel was unusually somber which did not escape his friend.

"Is some thing wrong?"

"No. I came to see about you. Forgive me for not stopping by earlier. How are you today?"

"I am much better. I understand I owe that to your quick reaction. Thanks old friend."

Jareel looked down a moment. "I'm glad I was able to help."

_Something is wrong._ "I may as well warn you, Mi'al was in not long ago and ran Obi-Wan out so I would rest. Just be warned. He'll probably run you out as well."

Jareel sat down. "He will have to pick me up and carry me out."

The elder Jedi's brow creased in puzzlement. "He might just try it. Are you sure you're OK?"

"Excuse me a moment. I must let Daven know where I am." The blonde hulk removed the comlink from his belt and contacted his padawan. Daven was relieved to know Jareel was all right. The master instructed his apprentice to tend to his studies and he would contact him shortly.

"Jareel, if you need to go to Daven…I appreciate your coming by to see about me, but it isn't necessary that you stay."

"That's right," a voice announced from behind the big Jedi. "It isn't necessary…or permitted for you to stay." Mi'al entered the room. "Hello Jareel. Qui-Gon needs to rest, so I'd appreciate it if you would leave…cooperatively would be my first choice."

"Can I have a word with you Mi'al?" Jareel put a big arm around the healer's shoulders and led him out of the room. This behavior was very odd…even for Jareel. Qui-Gon was confused…and decided since his friend was being evasive it would do no good to inquire further. But what could this be about? Why was he being insistent about staying? The Jedi thought about that. Has Jareel just appointed himself protector? Was that his reason for staying? That was consistent with the hulking Jedi's character…that must be it. Qui-Gon smiled. He was touched that the big oaf cared that much. And…it would be interesting to see if Mi'al would agree to this.

He didn't have long to wait. Soon Jareel came back by himself and planted his large frame in the chair. "I promised Mi'al that I wouldn't interfere with your rest. So…you must act as if I am not here. Go about your business…whatever you were doing before I arrived."

Qui-Gon laughed. "My business? I was just lying here, thinking."

"Very well. Think and rest. I won't talk to you." He looked away, looking for something lying about that he could read.

The elder Jedi shook his head and relaxed back against the pillows. He closed his eyes and tried to rest.

"Um…sorry to disturb you. I know I said I wouldn't. But do you know how long you are going to be in here?"

"Mi'al says if all goes as he expects today…no lingering problems and can take some solid food later then he will release me first thing in the morning."

Jareel nodded and looked back at what he'd started reading. Qui-Gon again laid back and closed his eyes. He heard a sound and looked. Jareel was now standing at the window. Again he closed his eyes. Another sound. _I don't even want to look. Restless as a Tusken raider. What is wrong with him? He's acting strange…even for Jareel. I've got to focus on something else. _

He settled himself to meditate. Allowing himself to be pulled into the Force made it easier to shut out Jareel. The Jedi became so relaxed that he soon drifted into a nap. At the sound of light snoring, Jareel knew he really needed to settle down and not wake his friend. The blonde Jedi settled into the chair. He relaxed himself deeply and without intending it to happen, he fell into sleep also.

Sometime later Mi'al looked in to make sure Jareel wasn't interfering with Qui-Gon getting some rest. But the big man wasn't there. _Just as well. I'm sure Qui-Gon can rest easier without him there. Although, maybe he does need someone to look after him right now. Perhaps if it were someone besides Jareel though. Someone who was a little less…boisterous. This was Jareel's own idea. Maybe I should talk to the council about it. It's a good idea…but they would be able to provide a quieter bodyguard._ The healer was shaken out of his reverie by a too familiar sight.

"Jareel, are you lost again?" Mi'al asked the big blonde man.

"Again?"

"Yes…like last night. Remember?"

"Of course I remember. No, I am not lost."

"You keep ending up in odd parts of the hospital."

"And it keeps you on your toes, doesn't it?" the Jedi grinned.

"Is this one of your jokes?"

"And what else would it be?"

"Jareel, your behavior is eccentric even for you. A joke, then confusion, now another joke. If this is going to be your pattern, I may have to get you a room."

"Ah, that might not be so bad. A rest, meals brought to me." He rubbed his chin in thought.

"Get out of here," Mi'al shook his head. "If you are going to look after Qui-Gon…confine yourself to his room. I mean it this time. A joke's a joke…but you're getting disruptive. All right? All kidding aside."

"Yes Mi'al," The big Jedi was suddenly serious. "I will contain myself. I don't want to be thrown out. I do need to stay close to Qui-Gon."

"OK…one more chance. But I'm doing it out of concern for him. Stay put, OK?"

"Of course."

"Yes Master Yoda," Mi'al said into the comm panel.

"Continuing to progress is Qui-Gon?"

"Yes Master. There have been no complications and I foresee nothing that will prevent his scheduled release."

"No further sickness he has had?"

"None. Um…what is it you aren't saying Master Yoda?"

"Saying all I want Mi'al. Nothing more is there. Inquiring about my padawan that's all."

"Very well Master. He is fine and so is Jareel."

"Jareel? There he is?"

"Yes. He told me he was concerned about Qui-Gon after these incidents. I must admit I am as well. I'm glad Jareel is keeping an eye on him. However, he is acting odd even for him."

"Hmm…. Keep me informed you will." Yoda ended the comm without waiting for an answer.

_Everyone is acting so strange around here._ Mi'al shook his head. _I wonder what they know that I don't._

And so things did go as Mi'al expected for Qui-Gon. There were no further problems. He had supper which caused no difficulties. Daven and Obi-Wan came by to visit. Daven brought his master a meal.

"Thank you apprentice. Very kind of you. See Qui-Gon what the right kind of training will do for a padawan."

But not to be outdone, Obi-Wan produced Qui-Gon's favorite dessert that he had picked up in the dining hall. "I didn't think it would be a problem now since you are eating regular food."

"Thank you Obi-Wan. I know it's your favorite as well. It must have been quite a challenge to bring it without eating it," he teased.

"Well," Daven began. "He ate two in the dining hall. I think that helped him avoid the temptation."

The apprentice's face reddened as the others laughed. "But it's the thought that counts, right Master?"

"That's right Obi-Wan and I appreciate your thinking of me."

"So it's still on schedule for you to be released in the morning?"

"Yes Padawan. I've had no further problems. Mi'al says first thing he's kicking me out…and hopes he doesn't see me again."

"Well…nothing personal toward Mi'al, but I'd just as soon not see him again too soon either," Obi-Wan smiled.

"Or I," Qui-Gon agreed.

"A double vote here," Jareel put a hand on Daven's arm.

"Master are you going to be staying here the night to look after Master Qui-Gon," Daven asked.

"Now Daven," Jareel began quickly.

"Look after me? What does that mean?"

"Oh nothing. The apprentice misunderstood…"

"Jareel, you've been acting strange all day. What's going on? Why do you think you need to watch over me?"

"Isn't it obvious? You've been skewered and poisoned. Don't you think someone is trying to harm you?"

"Yes. The thought has crossed my mind. But why are you appointing yourself guardian."

The big blonde man settled heavily into a chair. He took a moment. "Well…it seems that whoever is behind this is someone at the temple. It must be. How could it be anyone from the outside? The attacks are too well planned around inside knowledge. Someone needs to keep an eye on you, especially while you are here in the hospital. Until you are over both your incidents you are not at top capacity. That makes you an easier target."

"That is true. But I highly doubt that whoever this is would come into the hospital after me. Actually both incidents have been in highly public places. Almost as if the culprit wants them to be seen."

_Wants them to be seen…._ "Yes…" Jareel said slowly. "That's foolish. Who wants to be seen trying to harm someone? They would never get away then. Nevertheless I'm staying around here tonight. Mi'al said as long as I don't interfere with your rest I can stay."

"Well…I'm not exactly able to fight you over it…so I guess you're welcome to stay."

It had been a peaceful night for the Jedi master, in spite of Jareel's raucous snoring. He got up and bathed while his friend was still snoring away. He came out of the shower dressed in the pants that Obi-Wan had brought him yesterday. He slipped on his tunic but left it open knowing Mi'al would want to look at his shoulder before he left. Qui-Gon lay back on the bed to wait.

The attendant that brought his breakfast came in with a big smile until she heard the uproar from the big Jedi sprawled in the chair. "Were you able to sleep?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon smiled. "It's easy. All you have to do is just settle yourself into the Force. It keeps out distractions."

"Well, then thank the Force," she said with a lopsided grin and looked long and hard at the blonde man before she left.

So Qui-Gon ate to the accompaniment of snorts and mumbles and snores. He was down to the last couple of bites when the door opened and Mi'al came in. He stopped and put his hands on his hips. "You were able to sleep with that going on?"

"You get used to it," Qui-Gon chuckled.

"How's the stomach? Feeling OK after breakfast?"

"So far."

"Good. Let's see how else you're doing." Qui-Gon knew Mi'al's routine well by now and met him half way on everything. The healer just smiled. After checking him over and making notations on the chart in his hand he looked up at the Jedi. "The shoulder looks good. You seem to be over the solanine poisoning effects. Hang around just a bit longer to make sure your breakfast agrees with you…and you'll be ready to go. I'll be back in a bit. Just relax." He walked by Jareel and just stared as he passed.

Qui-Gon chuckled. Jareel was causing laughs that he wasn't even awake to appreciate. Too bad. Then the Jedi felt a little impish. He took his cup and rinsed it out. Then he filled it with a little water. Coming to stand next to Jareel's chair he tilted the cup until a single drop landed on his forehead. It started to run down. Jareel's brow wriggled a little.

The door opened and Qui-Gon looked up to see two padawans standing there. He held a finger to his lips and then motioned for them to enter. They tiptoed over to watch. The Jedi allowed another drop to fall. Again Jareel's forehead wriggled only a little. The next time he dropped a drop at each side of the broad brow. As the water trickled down Jareel mumbled and turned his head a little from side to side.

The two apprentices were biting on their fists to keep from laughing. Qui-Gon dropped three or four drops, which splattered and began to run. Jareel swiped at his forehead…but didn't completely wake up. He was muttering something about space dogs. So Qui-Gon repeated the several drop scenario. This time Jareel grumbled loudly as he brought his head to his forehead and his eyes opened. He wiped his brow, saw the cup and sat up. The padawans were staying behind him and chuckling hard.

"You are a space pirate," he said to Qui-Gon. "And it's a good thing you already have an injury…or I would give you one," he said in total seriousness.

"That's why I knew it would be safe to drip water on you." Qui-Gon's expression was equally serious. "Do you think I'm foolish enough to do this…and stand here for you to catch if I thought you were about to tackle me?"

"Who's tackling who? Not in my hospital," Mi'al said as he entered the room.

"Master Jareel is going to tackle Master Qui-Gon as soon as his shoulder is healed," Daven said.

"Oh no he's not!" Mi'al retorted. "I've had to put him back together twice now. You're not going to mess up my work. You'll have to go through me to get to him!" Mi'al stepped in front of Qui-Gon.

"Don't worry Mi'al. I have to take care of him first before I can take care of him," Jareel grinned.

The healer looked confused. "Did that make sense?"

"For Jareel it did," Qui-Gon replied through a smile.

Mi'al shook his head. "Enough of all of you. Out. Wait…you feeling OK?"

"Yes…fine."

"Good. Out all of you. First you go and get yourself cut up, then poisoned, then you drag this big lug in here…I'm too old for this. You're fine if you feel like carrying on. Get out and leave the room for someone who really needs it." The healer stopped at the door and in a very serious tone he said, "Be careful, OK?"

"I will."

Qui-Gon was happy that he had such a good friend to show great concern…but the Jedi didn't think he needed a full time body guard. There was nothing he could say to Jareel to convince him otherwise.

"First of all, this is my best friend that has been attacked twice." Jareel became very serious. "You're the closest thing to family I've ever known. And you're the only one who endures my gruff nature. And besides…don't forget that it was _my_ light saber that caused…that." He pointed to Qui-Gon's right shoulder. "Even if I weren't looking out for your welfare, I'd be interested in the who and how of my light saber being tampered with."

Qui-Gon backed down at that point. He tried to imagine the roles reversed and knew he would feel equally protective of Jareel. And the issue of the saber was a concern to everyone at the temple because it was a security concern. The Jedi was interested himself in who was behind all this and saw his big friend as a hindrance to him finding out in his zeal to be protective.

Yoda had assured him that internal security at the temple had been assessed and increased. He seemed to think that perhaps Qui-Gon did need someone to accompany him.

"Clever the culprit is. Struck two times he has. Good it would be to have an extra set of eyes to watch out."

However, he didn't seem keen on Jareel being those eyes.

"I've talked with Jareel and he told me of his meetings with you and Master Windu. You really don't suspect him do you?"

"For his own protection this would be. If guilty he is not, then far from you he should be if another attack occurs."

The Jedi found his master's logic hard to disagree with. But Jareel did not. He was determined to be the one to catch the perpetrator. "Not for revenge…of course not. Wouldn't you be anxious to clear your name if you were suspected?"

An uneasy air hung around Qui-Gon and his constant companion. The Jedi worried that his friend might be implicated if another assault happened. That and trying to be watchful for himself threatened to steal the Jedi's focus. He welcomed the rest and recuperation time he had been placed on since being discharged. Qui-Gon needed the time to recenter himself and regain his perspective.

Having Jareel around actually didn't turn out to be as bad as Qui-Gon had imagined. The big blonde man respected his friend's privacy and didn't invade his balcony retreat…although he always placed himself where he could clearly see the other Jedi while he was in his sanctum. The boisterous hulk was actually very quiet most of the time. It was very out of character for Jareel, but Qui-Gon just decided that maybe the big man was really trying to be cooperative and not interfere with his rest. The elder Jedi just shook his head and tried to refocus his attention.

Master Yoda had grudgingly agreed for Obi-Wan and Daven to work with a master who was currently without padawan. But only for a couple of days, he had admonished Jareel. Then he would need to tend to his own padawan's training. And perhaps Qui-Gon would be able to instruct Obi-Wan, if not quite yet ready to work out with him. The routine of training had to be maintained, even in the middle of the uncertain situation Yoda emphasized.

Qui-Gon was loath to leave his quarters much. Not that he was fearful but everywhere he went he could sense the stares that followed him and his big companion. And he knew all the buzz of whisper was not wondering about his welfare. Both assaults had been very public and even Jedi were not above gossiping. The current talk was as much about Jareel as it was Qui-Gon. The blonde hulk practically flaunted his presence at his friend's side…almost an invitation for the perpetrator to strike, if he thought he could get past the hulk. That just worried Qui-Gon the more. If another incident did happen, everyone would know that Jareel had not been far away.

The door chime sounded and Jareel got up to answer the door, knowing that Qui-Gon had gone out on the balcony to meditate. Obi-Wan and Daven bowed.

"Well apprentices, did you cause Master Klarreen much grief today?" Jareel asked in a subdued voice.

"We tried not to Master," Daven said as his dark eyes sparkled.

The blonde hulk said. "I hope you tried hard. And did you learn a great deal?"

"Master Klarreen seems not to have your experience," Daven said tactfully.

"Well, he's a bit green still. But you be mindful. You can still learn much from him."

"Yes," a voice sounded from across the room and the three looked to see Qui-Gon stepping inside. "Master Klarreen may be young, but he is wise and one may learn even from the youngest, right Jareel?"

"Aye," Jareel agreed. "One may even learn from a small child."

"As you do in the crèche all the time, right?"

"The crèche?" Jareel's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Yes," Qui-Gon said in puzzlement. "When you go work with the children."

"Ah…the children. Of course. Yes, Daven. One may learn much from children as well."

Working with the children was one of Jareel's favorite activities. How could that slip his mind Qui-Gon wondered.

"I meant no disrespect Master," Daven said quietly.

"I know you didn't," Qui-Gon patted his shoulder. "That was not a rebuke. It was an observation."

"It's just his way of teaching Daven," Obi-Wan hoped to clarify. "I'm sure it's different from Master Jareel's way."

"Yes. And that's the point. Klarreen's way is different still. But we must learn to adapt to different teachers if we wish to learn from them," Jareel concluded.

"I think that's enough instruction for the day. I'm sure they've put in a hard day," Qui-Gon said. "And I'll bet that I know two apprentices who are hungry."

Jareel looked a little doubtful. "Perhaps we should have our meal here."

"No," Qui-Gon said firmly. "I'm going to the dining hall. I think it's important for morale. Attendance in the dining hall has been down since the poisoning I've been told. I'm comfortable enough with the precautions the council is taking." He looked to the two padawans and winked. "So you two want to go eat…or would you rather have one of Jareel's meals."

There was no answer. The smile on Jareel's face faded away. "Space dogs…the whole lot of you! I should go make my own supper and enjoy my own company. At least I know I'd be appreciated then." He walked to the door. "Well? Are you coming or not?"

As they walked down the corridor, the blonde hulk continued to mutter under his breath. "That's the thanks I get for trying to help. Friends indeed. I'd just as soon eat with Leish."

Qui-Gon came to a sudden halt. "Why Jareel, that's a great idea! We should invite Leish to dine with us. We've never done that before. Why haven't we?"

But the big Jedi was waving his hands before him and shaking his head. "No. Absolutely not. I'll endure your teasing and your jokes your space dog…but I will _not_ endure Leish."

The Jedi just laughed and started down the corridor again. Jareel stared at him for a moment before he started after.

As they entered the dining hall, many eyes turned their way. The big blonde man turned to Qui-Gon, "Why don't you get us a table and I'll get your tray for you."

"Jareel, I appreciate that very much…but under the circumstances…"

But his friend interrupted him, "Under the circumstances it is very important to me. You wanted to come here because of morale. I want to do this for morale."

The Jedi master started to argue but knew it would do no good. He recognized that stance and that set of the chin. He could just give in and have done with it or spend a long time arguing. Qui-Gon turned and started looking for a vacant table. There were many of them. As was predictable, the tall Jedi chose a table looking out at the garden…but not the same table as before. When he realized it, Qui-Gon wasn't sure if it was a conscious choice or an unconscious one. But he dismissed it and focused instead on the flora just beyond the window.

A couple of minutes later Jareel, Daven and Obi-Wan came and sat down.

"Here you are Qui-Gon," Jareel announced as he put a tray in front of Qui-Gon. The Jedi tried not to let his hesitancy show. And it wasn't distrust for the big man; it was concern that something would happen that would make Jareel look even guiltier.

The Jedi dug into his food, mindful that most every eye in the dining hall was turned his way. "So what exactly did Master Klarreen teach you today?"

Obi-Wan spoke up, "He was trying to teach us a different defense to an across the body thrust. It was not like what you have taught me Master. It seems…." He was searching for the tactful word…but gave up and said what he felt. "Clumsier. I couldn't get the timing and footwork that he was trying to teach me. It seemed so inefficient, I couldn't slow myself down for it."

"It's all right Obi-Wan. Perhaps it works for him…and may have for you if you'd learned it first. I'll try to talk with him before your workout in the morning. There's no need for him to try to re-teach you a maneuver if he's only going to be working with you a couple of days."

"Does it matter so much?" Jareel replied. "Since it is only going to be a couple of days."

Qui-Gon looked at him in surprise. "Well, yes. It does matter. Why should he re-teach Obi-Wan a maneuver that he already knows so well? You heard him say it was confusing his timing."

"Ah…perhaps you are right then. We should talk to him," Jareel replied nonchalantly. The incredulous look that his friend was giving him was completely lost on the big man.

Acting strange…even for Jareel. The Jedi master went for a change of subject. "It's good to be having a meal here for a change. The hospital is not the place for sick people," he stole a glance at Jareel. No reaction to his joke. Qui-Gon had figured on a laugh at least if not a stinging come back.

Obi-Wan paused in his eating for a moment. "You haven't had this much sickness and injury since our encounters with Ruka."

"That's true Padawan. And while I would not wish a stroke, especially with such debilitating effects, on Ruka, I am glad to know he will be safely locked away in a convalescent hospital for the rest of his life."

"Ruka certainly was a genius," Jareel observed.

Qui-Gon started at that remark. This must be the joke…but it's a strange one even for Jareel. "You sound like you admire him old friend."

Jareel stopped and looked at Qui-Gon. He sounded a little defensive. "Even you must see that he was a brilliant researcher. His discoveries were revolutionary. No wonder so many people were after his midiclorian stimulator."

He's trying to get to me isn't he? Missed his chances at me while I've been in the hospital so he's going for the big one. "Have you forgotten what Obi-Wan and I have been through? Ruka's assaults on the temple and us. Elliah Porde's attempt to destroy Mace Windu. Our adventure on Aquanorium. I can say with complete honesty I'm relieved more than I can say to know that all those vials have been accounted for and there's no more floating around for someone else to abuse." The Jedi stopped and took a breath. If his friend were trying to get to him…he'd done a good job. Jareel had hit him in a sensitive area.

But the big blonde man seemed totally oblivious to Qui-Gon. If upsetting his friend was his goal, he wasn't enjoying the fruits of it. Jareel was staring at his food, not eating.

"Jareel?" What is it with him tonight? He certainly isn't himself.

"Hmm?"

"Something wrong?"

"No, just thinking. It is good that the remaining vials are locked up safe…and that someone knows exactly where they are."

There was complete silence. Qui-Gon was beginning to wonder about his friend. Maybe just all the stress of the last few days. He had been trying to keep up Daven's training…and Obi-Wan's during all this. He's been under scrutiny by the council. Now he's appointed himself guardian to me. That must be why he's behaving so strangely.

There had been enough tension Qui-Gon decided and chose to change the conversation. "So what else did you learn today, Obi-Wan?"

The rest of the meal passed with chatter of what the padawans had done with their opportunities to learn. When Qui-Gon finished and pushed his tray to the side, Obi-Wan desperately wanted to ask him if he was feeling all right but restrained the desire. He very intently studied his master though…watching for any sign that he might be getting sick.

The four Jedi lingered and talked for awhile. Finally, Jareel could stand it no more.

"If you won't say it, I'll be bold enough to ask you. How are you?"

"I'm fine," the master replied. "I don't feel sick at all. Why? Were you expecting me to?"

"I don't know what to expect anymore. I don't know how that solanine got in your food the first time. How was I to know whether it had occurred again or not?"

"I don't feel anything like I felt that night. No pain or nausea. No numbness in the mouth. I'm fine."

"Thank the Force for that. Now can we get out of here so everyone will quite watching every move we make?"

"I think I'd like that. It is hard to relax when the Force is so unsettled isn't it?"

All the Jedi agreed on that. The returned their trays and walked to the door with every eye following them.

Once in the corridor Qui-Gon said, "I didn't realize that there was that much upset over this."

"Oh yes," Obi-Wan replied. "There's been a lot of talk…"

"And you shouldn't be spreading gossip," his master scolded.

Sheepishly the padawan said, "I wasn't spreading…just listening."

"What about you Daven," Jareel asked. "Have you been listening too?"

"Yes Master," he replied quietly.

"We do need to get back to them old friend," he said to Qui-Gon. "Obviously Klarreen isn't keeping them busy enough."

"Well, I hope you have enough facts now that if you listen to gossip tomorrow, you can let others know that we ate in the dining hall…without ill effect. Facts now…not gossip."

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan replied.

The Jedi returned to the residential area. Daven was going to stay with Obi-Wan at his quarters adjacent to Qui-Gon. The two padawans bade their masters good night and turned to the door.

"How about some sleeping going on in there tonight?" Jareel remarked. "You two still have to get up and get to training in the morning. And I don't want to hear any grumbling if I have to come pull you out of the bed." He wagged his finger.

"Of course Master. We will be ready in the morning," Daven said in astonishment as if no other outcome were possible.

Qui-Gon smiled and said good night to the apprentices. He and Jareel retired to Qui-Gon's rooms.

"Remember when we were like that Jareel?"

"No I do not. I remember being young…but I do not remember being so mischievous."

Qui-Gon stopped and looked at his friend. He couldn't tell if he was being serious or kidding. The look on his face was a solemn one. He just smiled and stepped up to the door to open it. Jareel entered first, turned on a light, and began looking around. The elder Jedi simply ignored him and stepped to the kitchenette to make some tea.

As he was finishing the preparation, the big man came over and said, "There doesn't seem to have been anyone here."

"Hmm," was all Qui-Gon answered. "Tea?"

"No thank you."

The Jedi crossed to the sofa and settled down to enjoy his drink. Jareel walked over next to the sofa but did not sit.

"Something wrong?" Qui-Gon asked. "You seem…anxious."

"Are you sure you're all right Qui-Gon? You look awful pale to me. I think you should let me take you back to the hospital and let Mi'al have a look at you. He shouldn't have released you so soon."

"Jareel, aren't you tired of hanging around the hospital almost every day for the past week? I know I am!" Qui-Gon chuckled.

"I'm just concerned about you that's all," the big Jedi said as he turned and walked away. He looked back at his friend. Qui-Gon's back was to him. The big Jedi looked over the shelves as he talked. "I hope everyone is satisfied now that it is safe to eat again. Jareel didn't put plant toxin in all the food."

Qui-Gon laughed. "You are taking this rather personally, don't you think?"

"You aren't the one who looks suspicious to everyone," he replied as he picked up an object from a shelf. It was a statuette that had been presented to Qui-Gon by Chancellor Valorum after Ruka's assault on the Jedi temple. The blonde Jedi looked it over. Carved mineral with a shiny metal base. He fit his big hand around the metal part and put it behind his back as he came up behind the sofa.

"All Master Yoda has to do is examine you. The Force will reveal that you are telling the truth. He has not done this though. That tells me he must have some trust in you. Don't you think?"

"I'm truly sorry, Qui-Gon, that you don't want to go back to see Mi'al," Jareel said quietly. Then he raised the award and hit Qui-Gon in the side of the head. The elder Jedi yelped in pain and fell to the floor unconscious. The blonde hulk dropped his weapon and hurried to the door. He opened it a small amount, looked both ways and hurried away, eyes darting for witnesses.

Qui-Gon slowly became aware of light and pain. He wanted to withdraw back into the dark where there was no pain…but he couldn't.

"It's all right. Just lie still." A familiar voice. The Jedi opened his eyes only a little. The light seemed overly bright to him. Mi'al was standing over him.

"What happened," he asked as he closed his eyes. He put his hand to his head and encountered a bandage.

"You don't remember what happened?"

"No."

"What is the last thing you remember?" He started to put his hand to his head again but Mi'al pulled his hand away. "Come on. What do you remember?"

"Ah…I was sitting on the balcony in the sun. Jareel was inside. I feel sick."

Mi'al got a basin to him and rolled the Jedi to his side just in time. He lost his supper. Afterwards the healer helped him roll to his back again. "Do you feel dizzy?"

"Uh…yes. Very."

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Tuesday."

"Close. Wednesday."

"Do you remember my name?"

"Yes…Kiel. No. That's not right. Mi'al."

"OK, pretty nasty bump you got there. Looks like you get to come to my spend the night party."

"You didn't tell me what happened."

"We'll discuss it later when you're a little less confused. For right now you need to take it easy and rest."

"Is that your fix for everything?"

"Oh…you do remember that then…good. Just lie still and rest. We're getting you a room with a view." Mi'al left. The Jedi closed his eyes and put a hand over his eyes to shut out the light.

Obi-Wan and Daven were waiting outside. Daven had wanted to assist in the search for his master, but Yoda had suggested it would be best if he didn't. The Jedi master knew that clearer heads would be needed and he was sure that Daven was probably not very clear headed just now, at least not about his master. Obi-Wan had not wanted to leave Daven at the moment so he brought him along to the hospital with him.

Mi'al walked up to them. "That was a pretty hard blow he received. He's a little confused right now. You can visit him a few minutes. Since he is confused, just keep the conversation general. If you answer a lot of questions right now he may not follow you. Besides, you'll just have to tell him again later when his head's a little clearer. You can stay until we move him…then you can come back tomorrow."

"He's going to be all right though isn't he?"

"The scan we performed didn't reveal large amounts of hemorrhaging, but there's almost always some amount of bleeding with a concussion of this grade. We'll monitor him through the night for any changes. I think he's going to be fine, but I'll have a more final answer after we've observed him awhile. OK?"

"OK."

Mi'al put an arm around Daven's shoulder. "Why don't you come down here in the waiting room and let's talk a moment. I'm sure you could use someone to talk to right now." His motive was two fold. The healer was concerned about the apprentice right now…and he wasn't certain what Qui-Gon might say in his confused state of mind. Mi'al didn't want any dazed speculations about Jareel to further upset the padawan.

Obi-Wan entered the exam room.

The Jedi master opened his eyes. "Obi-Wan." He held out one of his big hands. Obi-Wan took it in both of his. "What happened? Are you all right?"

"Yes Master. Nothing happened to me."

Qui-Gon was silent for a moment. "Where's Jareel? Why isn't he with you? Is he OK?"

"Don't worry about Master Jareel. Mi'al said you needed to take it easy. Just rest Master. We can talk about what happened later."

"What happened?"

"Don't worry about it. You just need to get well. OK? Settle down please."

The Jedi master seemed restless. The padawan didn't know what to do for him. He tried to calm him through the Force. It seemed to help.

"Is Daven all right?"

"Yes Master. You're the one that got hurt. We're fine."

Mi'al came back in. He saw the look on the apprentice's face. "What's wrong?"

"He is very confused. Are you sure he's all right?"

"Yes. That's just one of the symptoms of concussion."

"Master Qui-Gon doesn't seem to want to lie still either."

"Restlessness is another symptom. Don't be so upset. I've seen worse…much worse. The attendants are coming down to take him to a room. Why don't you go try to get some rest? I know…you don't think you can…but try. You need it."

The door opened and the two attendants came in. Mi'al and Obi-Wan stepped back out of the way. "Did you find out anything about Jareel?"

"No. No one has found him yet."

"I sure would like to. I'd like to know what happened. If you find out anything let me know. I'll see you in the morning. Don't worry. We'll take good care of him…just like we have all week."

Obi-Wan stepped into the hallway and watched them take his master away. The other two times Jareel had been a strong presence. Suddenly he felt very alone. But he wasn't alone. Obi-Wan hurried to the waiting room to see about Daven.

"Good night Obi-Wan."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you Daven? I don't mind. You might want someone to talk to."

Daven smiled a little. "You're a good friend Obi-Wan. Even with Master Qui-Gon hurt yet again you still are concerned for me. I should be the one offering to stay with you."

The apprentice put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "We need each other Daven. That's what friendship is about. You sure you're OK?"

"I'm all right. Really. I don't want to talk. I want to forget. It'll probably be hard to sleep, but it will be a release from thinking. So I want to sleep instead of trying not to worry. It's all right. If I do need someone to talk to, I'll let you know."

"All right," the apprentice said reluctantly. His friend was upset and he really didn't want to leave him alone.

"I'll be fine." Daven opened the door to his quarters and turned to wave to Obi-Wan who stood and watched until the door closed. Then he left for his own room with a glance back over his shoulder.

Once inside Daven went straight to his bedroom. He hung his robe and then went to the wall that stood between his and Master Jareel's bedrooms. Each night the big blonde Jedi would rap twice on the wall to say a final goodnight to his padawan. Daven put his hand on the wall now thinking about his master. He was very concerned about his well being. Whoever had been after Master Qui-Gon must have decided upon Jareel instead. It was hard to imagine the big blonde hulk being taken very easily. The apprentice imagined he must have put up quite a fight with those space pirates. A sad smile came to his face at that thought. He only hoped he had the chance to hear those words from his master again.

Just as the padawan started to move away from the wall a sound came through it. He froze and listened. Nothing. But he hesitated a moment nevertheless. Then convinced he was hearing things, he told himself to go on to bed. Wait, there it was again. Daven put an ear to the wall and listened, not realizing he was holding his breath. When he at last had to gasp for a breath of air, he was convinced his own wish to hear Master Jareel rap on the wall was causing him to imagine he heard something. The apprentice sighed and finally walked away from the wall to fall fully clothed onto his bed.

Qui-Gon had just finished picking at his breakfast when Mi'al came in. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better than last night."

"You haven't eaten much. Still nauseous?"

"A little."

"Did you remember anything about what happened?"

"No…unfortunately. What did happen? You told me we'd discuss that when I was a little less confused."

"Are you less confused?"

Qui-Gon thought, "What day is it? You told me last night that it was Tuesday…no, that's what I said. You said it was Wednesday. Today is Thursday."

"A little confusion…but you did remember what I said from last night. That's good. OK. I'll tell you all I know. Obi-Wan and Daven came to your quarters to ask a question. That's when they found you on the floor. Lying next to you was that award that Chancellor Valorum presented you with. You remember…after the Ruka incident here. Ruka got you again…indirectly."

The Jedi gave him a dirty look and redirected the conversation. "But Jareel was there, right? He was the last I remember. Is he all right?"

Mi'al took a deep breath. "Jareel wasn't there. And no one knows where he is right now. We thought that perhaps he'd gone after whoever did this to you. But he hasn't been seen."

Qui-Gon had come to a sitting position during this part of the story. "Wait. Just a minute. You mean when Obi-Wan came to my quarters, Jareel wasn't there? And no one knows where he is?"

"That's correct. The council is still convinced he went after you assailant. He must have left the temple. So they are expanding their search."

Obviously, the Jedi was still a little confused. He seemed to have trouble processing the information. "Jareel gone? But he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't leave without telling me."

"You were in no condition to tell. I think that's enough for right now."

"Jareel," Qui-Gon mumbled. "I hope you're all right."

"It would take half the Republic fleet to bring him down," Mi'al said as he moved closer to the bed. He gently pushed Qui-Gon back onto the pillows. "Take it easy. Rest remember? I'll let you know if I hear anything."

The healer left. He knew Qui-Gon would take that news hard, but he knew there was no way to keep it from him. And even if he could, when the Jedi was released and found out…well, it would damage a trusting relationship. Having the trust of patients was important. It was a trade off. Cost the Jedi some rest, which he needed to recover and tell him the truth, or hide the truth so he would rest, but Mi'al would probably lose Qui-Gon's trust. Unless it was a matter of life and death, Mi'al would prefer to choose trust. He was shaken out of his reverie.

"Good morning Mi'al," Obi-Wan greeted him. "How is Master Qui-Gon?"

"He's doing well. Still some lingering symptoms…but he is much less confused this morning. That's good news. After an impact like that, the brain swells to varying degrees depending on the impact. The more swelling, the more confusion. So, less confusion means the swelling is not as bad. But," Mi'al emphasized, " he still is somewhat confused." He grinned, "And…"

"I know. Don't stay too long. He needs to rest."

"Qui-Gon told me you were smart."

Obi-Wan knocked and pushed the door open a little. "Good morning Master," Obi-Wan said.

The Jedi master smiled, "Come in Obi-Wan. Good to see you."

"How do you feel?"

"Better…still feeling the effects a little. But much better than last night. Mi'al says you're the one who found me. Thanks for getting me down here." Qui-Gon paused a moment. "I'm a little unclear on something. Jareel was not in my quarters when you found me?"

"No Master. Daven looked around your quarters and he didn't see him. He went to Master Jareel's quarters. He wasn't there either."

"Why would he leave?"

"We think he probably went after who hit you."

"Yes, of course. But how did…whoever get into my quarters anyway?"

"Well," Obi-Wan started. "It seemed like all these incidents were being carried out by someone inside the temple, so we are assuming…maybe it was someone familiar to you or Jareel so one of you must have let this person in."

Qui-Gon said nothing but seemed to be in thought. "If I could just remember. You found me when you returned from training?"

"No Master. It was later than that. We had supper and then Daven and I went to my quarters. We had been there for some time when we were having a disagreement over a point of the code. We were going to ask you and Master Jareel…and that's when I found you."

"We had supper? All four of us?"

"Yes Master."

"In the dining hall?"

Obi-Wan was getting a little frustrated but tried to keep a calm veneer. "It must be troubling to not remember…but don't you think you should be resting?"

"You sound like Mi'al now. Am I asking too many questions?"

"Maybe you should just let this go for right now. Mi'al said that was a hard impact to your head. You said yourself you were still feeling it this morning."

"Perhaps you're right. Trying to remember is giving me a headache…or making the one I have worse. I'm just worried about Jareel. After all if this person wanted to hurt me…"

Trying to redirect his master's thoughts, Obi-Wan said, "I'm sure those space pirates are no match for Master Jareel."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Thank you Padawan. Maybe I should rest. I…"

The door opened cutting off his reply. A small green creature hobbled in with a walking stick. Obi-Wan bowed. "Master Yoda."

"Apprentice," Yoda replied before turning his eyes on Qui-Gon. "How feel you?"

"I am better my Master."

Yoda merely stared for a moment. But Qui-Gon could read much in those sleepy looking eyes. Yoda was not here for a social visit.

"What's wrong Master Yoda."

He climbed into a chair at Qui-Gon's bedside. Then taking a deep breath he began, "Grave news I have."

The Jedi said nothing but drew in a breath, which he didn't realize he was holding.

"The base from the statuette you were struck with. Confirmed this we have from the blood on it. Nice shiny metal base it has. Many fingerprints."

The master waited for Yoda to continue but he stopped.

"Whose fingerprints Master?" Qui-Gon ventured.

"Yours mostly. But others we have found." He stopped again, as if saying the answer would take his last breath. At last he said one word. "Jareel."

"Well Jareel was staying there with me Master Yoda. He could have…"

"Confirm you can seeing him with it? Tell me you can that he left only one set of prints from picking it up to look at it?"

Thinking back on it Qui-Gon realized he couldn't remember seeing Jareel anywhere near the shelves where the award was sitting.

"Master Yoda, Jareel has been my best friend for years. I can't believe he would do what you are implying."

"Remind you should I that it was his saber that wounded you? That he was the last person to touch your tray before you ate? Now gone he is after this last assault."

It was like a slap in the face and Qui-Gon had no reply. He couldn't believe it…but he didn't know with what to refute Yoda's evidence. He turned his head away. "In spite of what you say Master Yoda I can't believe he would do it. There's another explanation. Do you think Jareel is so foolish as to be this public if he really intended me harm? Someone else is behind this and they are using Jareel. That's the only answer."

"As you say it may be my padawan," Yoda said softly. "But until Jareel we can find no other answers do we have." The small Jedi slipped out of the chair and stepped close to the bed. He reached up with his little tri-fingered hands and took one of Qui-Gon's big hands. "A good Jedi Jareel has always been. Believe it I do not want to either. Blind you your feelings can. Be mindful. If lost Jareel we have, my padawan I do not want to lose also." He squeezed the big hand firmly and then put it back on the bed. Yoda turned and left without another word.

Obi-Wan was watching his master to gauge his reaction to this news. "I'm sure you're right Master. Master Jareel couldn't hurt you any more than I could."

"Thank you Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon forced a small smile. "Would you excuse me please. I do think I need to get some rest."

Obi-Wan laid his hand on his master's arm. "Please let me know if there's anything I can do."

"Just let me know if you hear anything about Jareel."

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan reluctantly turned to go. He stopped at the door and looked back. Qui-Gon was sitting up with his head buried in his hands.

"How is Master Qui-Gon?" Daven inquired of his friend when they met in the gym.

"He's better…physically anyway. Any word on Master Jareel yet?"

Daven merely shook his head and looked down a moment.

Obi-Wan patted the apprentice's shoulder. "We can't afford to lose our center right now."

"You're right. We would do our masters honor to handle this situation with calm and focus. I know I can't be the same support Master Qui-Gon would be for you…but I'd like to try to help."

"Thanks Daven. I'm sure Master Jareel would be proud of you right now. Did you manage any sleep last night?"

"Yeah…finally," the apprentice shrugged. And he remembered the noises from last night. "Obi-Wan," he began but didn't finish.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. I'm sure it was my imagination."

But Obi-Wan sensed something more. "Sure you don't want to talk?"

"Oh…it's nothing really. I just thought I heard noise in Master Jareel's quarters last night. But I'm sure it was…just what I wanted to hear."

Obi-Wan was slow to agree…but didn't want to build false hope either. "Yeah, it probably was. I'm sure if Master Jareel were in the temple someone would have seen him. Or at the very least, he probably would have checked on you."

"Yeah, you're right. I suppose we'd better look busy."

"Let's talk at lunch OK?"

"This is all very strange," Daven said.

"The whole situation is hard to understand. These attacks on Master Qui-Gon and now Master Jareel missing. It seems like it has to be someone inside the temple. But…I guess it's just hard to imagine another Jedi doing such things."

Daven seemed lost in thought for a moment. "Is it another Jedi? We're assuming that because this is from inside that it is another Jedi…but is that necessarily so?"

"But who else would it be?"

"I don't know. But the temple usually doesn't have much security. As you know, the council thinks that self-policing comes from discipline. It seems that before the increase in security it might have been easier for someone to come in."

"Hmm…. I'm sure this has occurred to the council. They must be looking for possible intruders."

Again Daven's mind returned to the noises from the night before. Still there was enough uncertainty in his mind about whether it was real or not that he didn't bring it back up…but he didn't forget it.

"Hello Master."

"Come in Padawan."

"How are you. Better?"

"Yes. I apologize for this morning. I have allowed my focus to get away from me. Actually it was hard to keep it under the circumstances." Qui-Gon put a hand to his head. "However, now that I am feeling better, I have managed to regain myself."

"Actually I'm surprised that you've been able to stay as centered as you have…considering everything that has happened to you."

"Practice. But still…this has put me to a new test. And how are you dealing with it?"

"It's hard Master. And seeing Daven struggle too makes it harder. We've been trying to help each other."

"Good. I'm proud of you. You are being a good friend…and you are having to learn some difficult lessons. I'm sorry that I can't be more help to you right now."

Obi-Wan smiled a little. "I'd be happy if you'd just look after yourself right now Master. I have to learn sometime to help myself."

"This is true Obi-Wan. And I'm sure you'll do fine. How is Daven?"

"About the same as me, I suppose. We'll be all right Master. Don't worry about us. Just take care of yourself. How long are you in for this time?"

"Mi'al says tomorrow. But he's thinking of keeping me a day longer. He says that the only safe place for me seems to be in the hospital. And with three assaults in less than a week, he is thinking a little extra rest might be in order. I am trying to convince him I can rest in my quarters," Qui-Gon smiled a little. "But he reminds of what happened to me last time I was resting in my quarters."

Obi-Wan became thoughtful. "Daven and I were discussing this earlier. Do you think this is coming from another Jedi?"

"It's hard to imagine, isn't it. However, being a Jedi does not make one immune to being drawn to the dark side. But it doesn't have to be a Jedi. We are not the only ones in the temple."

"Yeah…. Do you think that having the temple so open is a good idea Master?"

"It has been sufficient up to now Padawan. We seem to have been efficient at keeping the temple secure until now."

"Yes I know Master…but this one lapse has almost…cost a life."

"I'm sure the council is quite aware of that Obi-Wan. Keep your focus and think on the things that are your direct responsibility. If we all do that, it will help us be aware of threats. Areas of lack of attention are where intrusions will come."

"Yes Master."

At the end of their day, Obi-Wan and Daven met at the dining hall. Each worked hard to be an encouragement to the other while they ate. The conversation was light. Both padawans tried to keep the other's spirits from flagging. It was Obi-Wan who finally conceded the front they were putting up.

He smiled. "We're trying so hard to be happy, you'd think nothing was wrong."

"Well…I'm just trying to help us keep our focus from getting on everything that's wrong instead of thinking about what's right."

"Nothing wrong with that…but we can't act like nothing's wrong."

"I know. It's just that we've talked about that so much…and there seems to be little we can do to help the situation. Except console each other. So let me console you, you dirty space dog," Daven smiled…but it faded quickly.

"OK…that's enough. Come on. To the meditation chamber with us. Time to refocus…again." Obi-Wan pulled his friend to his feet. Daven managed a smile. They returned their trays and then went to seek the solace of the Force.

"Thanks Obi-Wan. I appreciate you taking the time for me. I know you'd rather go see Master Qui-Gon."

"I'd like to see Master Qui-Gon…but I wouldn't say 'rather'. I want to do both…but I don't want to put one of you above the other."

"You're a good friend," Daven patted his friend on the shoulder. "Say hello to Master Qui-Gon for me."

"I will. I'll come by after I leave the hospital and see about you."

The apprentice smiled. "You don't have to. I'll be OK. Why don't you just get some rest? It must be a load on you to look after Master Qui-Gon and me too."

Obi-Wan grinned. "They didn't teach us babysitting in padawan training."

The two apprentices laughed and then parted company.

Obi-Wan is a good friend. He's as good a friend as Master Qui-Gon is to Master Jareel. I just hope I can be like that to him. Life as a Jedi is active and unpredictable enough to make close friendships hard to maintain. But our masters seem to have found a way.

The padawan smiled at his memories of Master Jareel teasing Master Qui-Gon. And no matter how far Jareel went, Qui-Gon always saw the humor. It might take him a few minutes to see it sometimes but he always did. And their friendship only deepened. Daven realized in a life of a Jedi it was important to have such a relationship. It provided a stabilizing factor in a very unstable life. He counted himself lucky to have found a friend like Obi-Wan…especially at a time like this.

Daven stopped at the door to his quarters and looked over to Master Jareel's door. He forced himself to refocus and went inside.

Obi-Wan was surprised to find Master Yoda in Qui-Gon's room. He felt he was intruding. Certainly the two masters must be discussing the details of the last few days.

"Come in Apprentice," Yoda smiled…as much as Obi-Wan had ever seen him smile, that is.

"Master Yoda," he bowed. "I don't want to interrupt."

"Interrupting you are not. Remembering we were an old mission, many years ago."

Reminiscing? That seemed out of character for the venerable old master who looked to the future but lived in the moment.

"Surprised you are? Think you I am so old that I do not enjoy a laugh?"

"Oh no Master Yoda. It's just that…" his voice died off as he looked to Qui-Gon for help. His master's eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled. He was obviously enjoying the apprentice's discomfort. Obi-Wan said nothing more and the two masters chuckled.

"Go I will so you two can share a memory." Yoda slipped from the chair and hobbled to the door. He stopped and chuckled again. "Felinoids and my padawan." Then he opened the door and left.

Obi-Wan looked at his master who had a big smile on his face. "Remember that felinoid on Gharina? I told you they secreted an oil with a tranquilizing effect?"

"Oh yeah…how could I forget?"

"Master Yoda was just reminding me of my first encounter with one."

"Oh?" the apprentice prompted.

But his master smiled and said, "Let's just say I was glad Master Yoda was there to rescue me."

Obi-Wan was disappointed that he wouldn't get to hear the whole story and made a mental note to ask Daven if Jareel knew anything about it."

"So, has Mi'al decided whether to keep you or not?"

"He has grudgingly agreed to release me tomorrow. Yoda came to assure him of increased security in the residential area of the temple…to which I am confined until Mi'al formally returns me to regular duties."

The apprentice knew of his master's preference to always maintain a low profile. He was certain these special arrangements just for Qui-Gon probably made him very uncomfortable.

"At least you should be able to make a full recovery…from everything." Obi-Wan took over his master's role of usually seeing either the bright or practical side of everything.

The Jedi smiled a little, "Yes. There is that." Then more seriously. "Any news about Jareel yet?"

"No Master. Not yet."

"Is Daven holding up all right?"

"He seems to be. I was at one of the meditation rooms with him before I came here."

"Good. I'm glad to know that's what you two are seeking right now. So, with training, coming here and talking with Daven…how are you doing?"

"I have to admit it's tiring me out."

"Yet you are able to keep your focus?"

"Not entirely."

"You need a rest yourself."

"I'll probably rest better tomorrow after you are out of here and back in your quarters."

"As I probably will Padawan." Obi-Wan had no doubt of that. He was quite certain his master would be more at ease in the sanctuary of his private rooms than here where he felt he was on public display…especially after all that had taken place.

Daven had tried to spend the night in pursuits that would keep his mind occupied. Then he had spent the time just before he retired to his bedroom in communion with the Force. It was relaxing and restoring to him. While he still had a calm state of mind he decided to try to settle into sleep.

The padawan entered his bedroom and began to disrobe. He longed for that familiar rapping on the wall from Master Jareel. Daven stared at the wall and wondered once again about the fate of his master. He immediately pushed the thought aside and tried to reclaim the peace he'd found earlier. Then he heard it. A noise from the other side of that wall…the one between his bedroom and Master Jareel's.

At once he remembered last night. One night he could dismiss, two nights he decided was more than coincidence. Daven crossed to the wall and listened. He was certain this time. There was a sound from that bedroom. A mixture of emotions washed over him…hope that it might be his master, uncertainty at whom it might be, the need to hurry to find out what it was before it stopped like last night.

The last feeling won out and the padawan bolted for the door. He and Master Jareel had exchanged lock codes with each other in case of an emergency. Without hesitation, the apprentice went to Jareel's door and tapped in the code on the keypad. The door swept to the side. Now uncertainty and caution took over and Daven slowly entered the dark room, hand on the hilt of his light saber. After a couple of steps he stopped and listened. Hearing nothing, the padawan kept his back to the wall and began slowly inching toward Jareel's bedroom. Then he heard a voice…soft and indistinct, but clearly he was not hearing things this time. He froze for a moment and listened. There was an answering voice. A little louder. Still he couldn't make out what was being said. Daven edged closer…slowly, step by step.

At the very least, he needed to be able to see who was there. Even if he had to back down and leave because he decided he couldn't take on the possible threat, he needed to be able to identify it in case they suddenly decided to leave. Just a couple more steps and he would be able to see into the room. He would be looking into the dark; still it would be more information than anyone had so far. Daven got in position to see into the room and saw…a large dark figure going out the window. Frustration washed over him as he rushed to the window. He looked out and saw nothing. But he heard a noise…the low sound of repulsor lifts whirring. He had missed his opportunity by mere seconds. But a sudden thought came to him. _Master Yoda must know about this._

The quiet of the diminutive Jedi master's quarters was broken by the door chime sounding repetitively, pounding on the door and the excited voice of a young man. Yoda almost fell out of bed in surprise at the racket. He struggled to get a robe over his sleep clothes while he grumbled out, "Stop you will! Coming I am!"

He hobbled to the door with his gimmer stick. The sounds at the door did not cease until he activated the panel, which opened to reveal a wide-eyed padawan. "Master Yoda! Master Yoda! There was someone in Master Jareel's room!"

"Calm yourself you will! Now Daven!"

"But they will get away!"

"Do nothing I can until you calm yourself enough to tell me what is going on."

Daven took a couple of breaths and then told his story almost without taking another. At once Yoda crossed to a comm panel and called a security alert. "Stay here you will for now. Sit you will. Calm yourself."

Shortly Master Windu, alerted automatically by security, came to Yoda's quarters. The padawan repeated his story, a little slower this time.

"You didn't see which way they went?"

"No Master. I heard the lifts but I saw nothing. I think they were going up…but I'm not certain."

"Well Yoda, we have part of an answer at least…it is an intrusion from outside. It is not an internal threat. That much we know now. It should make our security easier to plan now."

"Think you they will return to Jareel's room?"

"I don't know," Windu answered. He turned back to Daven. "Did they see you?"

"I'm not certain. I only saw the back of someone leaving and he didn't seem in a hurry to leave. I don't think he saw me."

"Watch Jareel's room we will. Object of their use he seems to be. Perhaps return there they will."

"Nothing personal Qui-Gon, but I sure am tired of looking at you," Mi'al said. "You think you can keep yourself out of trouble this time?"

"I hope so." The Jedi was not in a joking mood. "Am I released now?"

"Yes. Complete rest for a couple of days. You've been through a hell of a week. Then come back and let me have a look at you. We'll discuss when you might be able to return to your duties."

"Yes Mi'al."

The door opened and Kiel came in with a wheelchair. Qui-Gon groaned.

"What's that about? Three trips to the hospital in a week and you think you're going to walk out? You're still a little shaky to walk out on your own. Kiel will see you back to your quarters."

The Jedi said nothing else. He knew he wouldn't win this one.

"Qui-Gon." The Jedi master looked back at Mi'al. "I'm here if you want to talk."

A bare hint of a smile touched Qui-Gon's face. "Thank you."

The healer watched the Jedi and healer depart. A hard situation that must be three assaults…and best friend looks suspicious in two of them. And now he had disappeared. The stress and uncertainty had to be rough to deal with.

Qui-Gon and Kiel were almost to his quarters when they encountered Obi-Wan.

"Good morning Master. I didn't expect you to be released so early. I was just on my way to see you."

"I was grumpy enough that Mi'al couldn't wait to see me go," Qui-Gon smiled a little.

Obi-Wan finished the journey with them. Once Qui-Gon was settled on his sofa and had received another lecture on resting from Kiel, the healer departed. Obi-Wan sat down and studied his master a moment.

"Something on your mind Obi-Wan?"

"Perhaps this isn't the time to bother you with it."

"If it has anything to do with what's been going on, I'd certainly like to know what it is."

The apprentice related the story to his master about what Daven had seen the night before. Qui-Gon listened in rapt interest. More than anything he would like to be with the Jedi who were going to watch over that room tonight…but he knew he wasn't up to it…and Yoda wouldn't allow it anyway.

"I knew Jareel couldn't be behind these attacks. I don't know who it is that's invading his room…but I'm sure they are responsible for them…and for what became of Jareel…" his voice trailed off as he entertained thoughts of what could have become of his friend.

"Are you all right Master?"

"Yes, I'm fine Obi-Wan. I just need to go get some rest. Go on to your training. I'll talk to you later."

Obi-Wan left and Qui-Gon shed his robe and boots and retired to his balcony. Many thoughts threatened to overwhelm him, but the Jedi knew that rest truly was the one thing he need most right now. There was nothing he could do to help with the investigation. So he pushed all that from his mind and settled into the Force. Not only did he need the peace it would bring but he needed the healing it would afford as well. He spent a very long time occupied this way.

The Jedi passed his day with much rest and low key activities. He read, he thought, he meditated. He shut himself away from the world and let it pass him by as he tried to separate himself enough that he could regain and refresh his connection with the calm and peace that had been shattered by the events of the last several days. And at the end of the day Qui-Gon felt better physically and spiritually than he had since all this had begun.

Obi-Wan came by after he had finished for the day to check on his master and to invite him to supper. However, the Jedi had so enjoyed his time apart he was hesitant to rejoin the world just yet. So he sent his apprentice off to eat with Daven and see to him. He settled himself on the sofa to continue the reading he had begun earlier.

How long he lay there absorbed in the book he could not say but the door chime rang and Qui-Gon decided it must be Obi-Wan again coming by to say good night or to check on him again. He activated the panel to open the door and was more than surprised to see Jareel standing there.

"Jareel! Where have you been? They've been looking for you everywhere."

"Ah…" the big blonde man seemed flustered. "Do you mind if I come in, please?" He tried to look around surreptitiously.

"Is something wrong? Are you all right? Where were you?"

The big face was flushed and sweaty. Jareel pushed his way in. "I need to come in, OK?"

"Sure. Come in. But are you all right?"

"I will be. I just need to sit down." But he didn't sit. The hulking Jedi walked back and forth.

"Jareel," Qui-Gon came over to him. "What is it? Where have you been? Talk to me?"

"I need your help Qui-Gon," he suddenly turned to the Jedi. "I've…got to…go…"

"Go where? What is it?"

"Look, I'll explain everything to you later. I can't right now. You've got to trust me right now…old friend. I need to leave the temple…but without anyone knowing. Will you help me?"

Qui-Gon sat down. "Wait a minute. You've been missing for a couple of days then you show up without any explanation and ask me to get you out. There's something going on in your quarters at night…but you supposedly aren't in the temple. I want to trust you…but this is too much Jareel…even for you. Can't you tell me anything?"

The big man knelt before his friend. "Truly I want to. But I don't have the time right now. Qui-Gon, friend, I need your help."

The elder Jedi rubbed his face with his hands. "I don't know that I can help you. There's no way you'll be able to get out without anyone knowing. And…I really should tell Master Yoda that I've seen you. Have you been in the temple all this time?"

"Ah…no I haven't been here. I do…know what's going on in my quarters. That's why I need to go…to catch the intruders."

"Why so secret about it then? The entire temple wants to catch them. You need help."

Suddenly Jareel got to his feet. "I don't have time to discuss this. They will…get away. Just tell me if you are going to help me or not."

Then the door chime sounded and the blonde Jedi looked at the door in alarm. "Don't answer that."

But Qui-Gon was already standing up. Jareel powered up his light saber and snarled, "I said don't answer that." He held the blue blade high and the light reflected from a face Qui-Gon had never seen before. As long as he'd known the big man, he'd never seen such a look of anger and hate. Understanding dawned on him. Jareel was under the influence of someone or something…and that's why he was acting so strange…and why he'd done the things he had.

The chime sounded again. Jareel glanced at the door. In that second Qui-Gon reached out with the Force and pressed the door open. At once Jedi knights Thinorin and Gerina rushed in with light sabers held high. But Jareel had acted equally quickly. He had grabbed Qui-Gon and now held him, arm wrapped around his neck and light saber blade close.

"Now come and get me!" Jareel declared. "I have a hostage."

"You have nothing," Thinorin replied.

"I won't hesitate to kill him…as I've already demonstrated."

"Then you are dead. Once you kill him, we kill you," Gerina said calmly.

"I'm not jesting. I will kill him."

"We are not jesting either." The two Jedi showed no signs of backing down.

Jareel didn't either but he was weighing his situation. They were going to call his bluff. If he did kill Qui-Gon, he no longer had a shield against the two Jedi…and they knew this. That's why they wouldn't give in. They were going to force him into a move. He began to see he couldn't win this show down. Suddenly he shoved Qui-Gon into Thinorin and dove at Gerina, swinging light saber furiously.

But this was no trained Jedi wielding the mighty blue blade. There was no pattern or coordination to the moves. The big man was trying to use his strength to back Gerina up. And it was working.

Thinorin had at once deactivated his light saber when he saw the body of Qui-Gon coming at him. The two Jedi collided. Jareel had shoved hard enough to cause the two of them to tumble after impact. Thinorin was trying to regain himself and gather his saber.

By now Jareel had gained a lot of ground with his mad attack and physical edge. He was close to the door. Gerina was fighting for all she was worth but his strength was taking its toll even with her skill. Finally Thinorin was on his feet and armed. He was quickly to his fellow knight's side. The big man yelped in fury and tried to break for the door, but Thinorin effectively blocked the path. He raised his saber for a blow. But Qui-Gon was still mindful that aware of his actions or not, that was his best friend. He yelled out, "No!"

But the Jedi knight wasn't going to strike a killing blow. They still needed information and Thinorin merely wanted to disarm the brute. He struck a deep blow to the big man's arm. He yelled and dropped the saber.

Qui-Gon ran up to stand next to Gerina. "Are you all right, Jareel?" he looked at the blood rushing from the wound.

"This isn't Jareel."

"What?"

Thinorin said, "Where is Jareel?"

The big blonde man said, "He is being held prisoner. He has not been harmed."

"No unfortunately, that was me that wounded you with the saber," Jareel said quietly. "I didn't know at the time…but learned while I was prisoner, that the creature had been visiting me in the night. They were looking for a Jedi to use and I had been so recently on their planet on my last mission. That's when their plans began to unfold. They have a form of mind control that they have been experimenting with. So, during my mission one of them came to me while I was asleep and began the process. I had no knowledge of it. When I returned to the temple, they came soon after and I let them into the building."

"But what did they want?" Qui-Gon asked.

"They wanted access to Ruka's concoctions. These were the same beings that Rila was going to deliver the vial to on Aquanorium…or at least their agent. Having failed in that attempt to get the midiclorian stimulator, they were going to try again. They knew that some of the stimulator factor still existed, here at the temple. The logical place for it would be where the healers would study it…so I had to have access to the hospital. I couldn't just walk in and start looking around. So, the other reason for the mind control…to keep you in the hospital so I would have that access. You're my best friend they found out from me. So, it makes sense I would visit you a lot. Being your friend also gave me access to you, to keep hurting you," Jareel said quietly. "The only thing that went in my favor was that they had not yet tried their mind methods on humans yet. My strong feelings for you overcame it. They saw that in my quick action to get you to the temple hospital after the poisoning. That surprised them. Other species they had tried it on were very compliant. It seems to be like the Force…it works better on the weak-minded. And don't you say a word," he wagged a finger toward Qui-Gon.

"Me? I wasn't going to say anything." His look was one of total innocence.

"Ah…you were thinking it. I could see it on your face. Anyway, that's when they realized they could not control me well enough to do their dirty work and replaced me with one of their duplicates. A duplicate was not their first choice because the replication process doesn't reproduction personality. They couldn't be sure their double could convincingly mimic me. However, when they saw I would protect you in spite of them, they had little choice."

"But how were they able to do that without being seen?" Qui-Gon asked.

"They took me while I was in the temple garden. Outside the building-easy access and no one around to see while I was deep in that green mass."

Qui-Gon put a hand to his head. There were so many questions floating around that wanted answers. Meanwhile Jareel was wolfing down a big meal. "Those space pirates thought a big man like me could exist on one meal a day. Anyway…then they had their replica plant himself in the hospital with you, supposedly to look after you. His real motive though was to search the hospital for what they wanted. That's what they had me doing…and I had no knowledge of it. Also, since I wasn't finding what they wanted…and kept being caught, they decided that their duplicate could find it easier because he knew what he was looking for. I did not. I'm not a healer. Even after they told me what to look for, I was apparently confused. I don't even remember searching in the hospital." The big man grinned, "Mi'al says he thought I was losing my mind. My behavior was strange…even for me. Strange! My behavior strange?"

"That's probably the nicest way to put it," Qui-Gon grinned.

Jareel was ready with a comeback, but Daven interjected a question, "They didn't try to hide any of this from you when you were their prisoner Master?"

"No young one. They did not. The creatures didn't expect me to be able to use the information. They had planned keeping me around for other duplicates…until their Jareel misjudged. He thought that doing you another injury and slipping into the hospital while everyone was distracted would give him a better chance to look around without being caught by Mi'al. His too sudden disappearance caused him to be the object of a manhunt. That's when they decided they needed a new Jedi. Jareel messed things up for them," he laughed. "Maybe some of my personality did rub off on him. Anyway, the creatures realized the replica had been compromised and they used their Jareel to begin the mind control of another Jedi…after all he still was one of those creatures."

"Yes," Qui-Gon picked up the narrative, "Thinorin and Gerina were watching your quarters the night after Daven reported seeing someone in there. They caught the creatures attempting to make a duplicate of another Jedi. Gerina said the Jedi came in very dazed looking, the subject of the mind control it seems, and cooperated with getting himself connected to the machine that would transfer his likeness and knowledge to one of the creatures."

"Who was it Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It was Master Leish."

"Leish," Jareel said in amazement. "That would have been their second mistake. Leish has no friends. No one trusts Leish. They would suspect him in a minute," Jareel laughed.

"That's not nice…especially insulting a master in front of apprentices," Qui-Gon scolded.

"Aye, you're right. I was wrong to do that. It was disrespectful. You padawans be more mindful than this old fool," he wagged a finger in their direction. "But take a lesson from Leish too. It doesn't hurt to have a laugh in life. He's so…humorless that a lot of people don't like to be around him."

Qui-Gon grinned. Even when he was apologizing for insulting Leish, he was still being critical of him. It was good to have the big oaf back around.

"What did the council say after you gave your report to them?" Qui-Gon asked.

"They were relieved to know that I hadn't lost my mind and gone on a rampage," the big blonde Jedi chuckled. "Once I was freed from the lousy place they were holding me, I was able to give the council enough information to help them know where the rest of the creatures were holed up off planet. The council has already dispatched a group of Jedi to their planet. I just hope they get the whole lot of the scum."

"I also," Qui-Gon said. "The ability to mutate form like that could be so easy to abuse. I wonder how far that technology has reached?"

"Perhaps our friends were greedy enough in their desires that they have not shared it. That is my hope. Only time will tell us I'm afraid. And how have you come through all this? I've been concerned about you."

"I'm fine now Jareel. I'm just happy that that gruff exterior has a heart of gold. Your quick action after the first two incidents helped me quite a bit so Mi'al says. Thank you. And I've seen the inside of the temple hospital as much as I care too for some time."

"Me too," Obi-Wan agreed.

"I also have gained even more insight into this continuing whirlpool vision," Qui-Gon said. "I believe it is definitely a representation of the danger of Ruka. The reason it continues is not because of Ruka. He's essentially harmless now in the condition that he is in. However, there still exists danger because of what he has wrought. As long as there is still midiclorian stimulating factor, virus, or anything else he created in existence, there is the possibility it can be abused. Mi'al thinks it is important to keep these things around to study them. I'm certain he does need to understand them. However, they still represent a possible threat. So…I suppose I have to get used to the idea of periodically being visited by the image. But understanding what it represents and why it happens makes it easier to deal with. I can handle it," he said with certainty but not arrogance." Then he turned to look at his big friend. "If you are finished cleaning out the kitchen supplies perhaps we can get busy."

"Aye…it will hold me until I can get a snack." Jareel began gathering his things to put on the tray. As he stood he picked up the silverware. However, he slipped and in his attempt to catch his balance, he lunged a little at Qui-Gon and accidentally cut his hand with the knife.

The Jedi flinched and looked down at the red gash. He looked at the knife in Jareel's hand.

"Perhaps Mi'al should have a look at that," Jareel observed.

But Qui-Gon laughed. "No. I think I can clean this one myself. And if you don't mind, I'll take that." He reached for the knife in Jareel's hand.


End file.
